A Place To Belong
by greyeyes7
Summary: The war is over, and many are lost. Hermione and George find comfort in one another that they can find in nobody else. Hermione feels a new connection to Lavender as she helps her to overcome her illness. George and Hermione find themselves through their sorrow, and seek a place in the world. HG/GW, RW/LB.
1. Grief

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_I was talking to BlueRose22 the other day and suddenly, a bunch of ideas came to me. A lot were Sirius/Hermione, Regulus/Hermione, and even Fred/Hermione, but most were George/Hermione. I was looking at the poll results for my next fiction, and Sirius and George were in the lead. I picked George as the next ship. The poll has changed since then, but I had already written a few chapters._

_In the poll right now (I've taken down George/Hermione), Sirius/Hermione is in the lead with 10; Fred/Hermione and Regulus/Hermione are tied with 8; Remus/Hermione has 6; Fabian/Hermione, Gideon/Hermione, and Other/Hermione have 5; Ginny/Regulus has 4; and Hermione/TVDcharacter and Ginny/Other are tied with one._

_If this story sounds interesting, please tell me, and I'll gladly continue it!_

_I have finals this week, so good luck to anyone else who does, also._

_Disclaimer for the ENTIRE story: Sadly enough, I don't own HP._

_This story is dedicated to Brendan. We'll make it._

* * *

**Grief**

It was as if the world froze. No one moved a muscle. For miles around, the horror unfolded upon them. The wall crumbled, and all was silent.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a single shout of pain rang out into the night. It was the cry of a brother, a friend, a twin, a mastermind, a partner-in-crime, a prankster-in-chief. It was the sound of despair. In that moment, everyone present, no matter which side, felt the pain.

As the wall crumbled, they didn't know what to do. All were in shock.

As if in slow motion, George ran towards the rubble.

_Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran forward to help as jets of light flew in every direction and the man dueling Percy backed off, fast. His hood slipped and they saw a high forehead and streaked hair._

"_Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"_You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

"_You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"_

_The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms. He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them._

_And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness. He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life..._

_Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood._

They were unmoving. All but George, who tried, desperately, to get to his twin's side. "No, no, no!" George shouted, "No! Fred! No!" George was shaking his brother while Percy and Ron were kneeling beside them. Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. Their minds were in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all of their senses must have been lying. A body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school and curses flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads.

"Get down!" Harry shouted, as more curses flew through the night. He and Ron had both grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor, but George lay across Fred's body, shielding it from further harm, and when Harry shouted "George, Percy, come on, we've got to move!" George just shook his head.

"George!" Harry saw tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron's face as he seized his elder brother's shoulders and pulled, but George would not budge. "George, you can't do anything for him! We're going to—"

Hermione screamed, and Harry, turning, did not need to ask why. A monstrous spider the size of a small car was trying to climb through the huge hole in the wall. One Aragog's descendants had joined the fight.

Ron and Harry shouted together; their spells collided and the monster was blown backward, its legs jerking horribly, and vanished into the darkness.

"It brought friends!" Harry called to the others, glancing over the edge of the castle through the hole in the wall the curses had blasted. More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into which the Death Eaters must have penetrated. Harry fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building and out of sight. Then more curses came soaring over Harry's head, so close he felt the force of them blow his hair.

"We have to move!" Ron yelled.

Hermione looked at George, who exchanged a glance with her. "George, we can take him, too."

Harry, realizing that George wouldn't move unless they took Fred with them, stooped to seize Fred's body under the armpit. George kept clinging to the body while Percy helped, Together, crouching low to avoid the curses flying at them from the grounds, they hauled Fred out of the way.

"Here," said Harry, and they placed him in a niche where a suit of armor had stood earlier. He could not bear to look at Fred a second longer than he had to, and after making sure that the body was well-hidden, he took off, Ron next to him. Hermione looked around at the battle that kept raging. She glanced for one last time at George before running to join her friends.

* * *

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, and it was their arms that were wrapped around him, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened him. Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, not tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last.

The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. Harry was an indispensable part of the mingled outpourings of jubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. They wanted him there with them, their leader and symbol, their savior and their guide, and that he had not slept, that he craved the company of only a few of them, seemed to occur to no one. He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter as the morning drew on; that the _Impirius_'d up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister of Magic.

They moved Voldemort's body and laid it in a chamber off the Hall, away from the bodies of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, and fifty others who had died fighting him.

George clung tightly to Fred, tears streaming down his face and onto his brother's. The Weasleys all ran to him, finally getting their time to grieve. Molly sobbed into Arthur's shirt while Ginny held Fred's hand, trying to convince herself that it just wasn't true—that Fred was just asleep. Bill and Fleur held one another. Charlie stood still, unmoving, and not daring to look at the crumpled form of his brother. Ron shed silent tears as he worried for his girlfriend while grieving over his brother. Percy, feeling guilty for not being the one lost, sobbed on the ground by Fred's feet.

Harry and Hermione grieved from afar. Harry moved over to one of the tables (McGonagall had replaced the House tables, but nobody was sitting according to House anymore: all were jumbled together, teachers and pupils, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house-elves, and Firenze lay recovering in the corner, and Grawp peered in through a smashed window) and started to converse with Luna.

Hermione sat in the corner of the Great Hall, remembering Fred Gideon Weasley. He was a true character—he was always kind to her, no matter how harsh she was on him. She would miss his joking. She would miss his smile, his laugh, his aura. She worried about George. She wasn't sure what would become of him.

She thought back to her own situation. Her parents were gone. They were killed. Not that the Weasleys knew that. She neglected to even tell them that she _Obliviate_d them. She had nowhere to go. Surely, the Weasleys would welcome her into their home, but she didn't want to place a burden on them. She hadn't even had proper time to grieve over her parents. She worried about the future—would she go back to school? Where would she work? What would she do with her parents' house?

She, like George, didn't belong anywhere.


	2. Broken

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, everyone! Please R&R, and I hope that you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Broken**

Ginny walked over to her friend. "Hermione, we're going to go home and come back tomorrow to help clean up."

Hermione nodded, "Alright." They got up and floo'd to the Burrow. They both went up to Ginny's room and got on comfortable pajamas before coming back downstairs. It was miraculous how Molly had managed to make another delicious dinner, despite the fact that she, along with everyone else, was exhausted both physically and emotionally.

They all sat around the table in their nightclothes. More members of the Order floo'd in and joined. Conversation was light. Hermione didn't eat. She just pushed the meal around on her plate, regardless of the fact that it was one of her favorite meals.

George's gaze was locked on Hermione's thin frame. No one seemed to notice. Hermione just kept a firm hold on her godson, Teddy Lupin. As she excused herself to bed, George silently questioned the suspicious look in her eyes, and chose to follow her.

Hermione carried Teddy up to her bedroom. She placed him on the bed in a comfortable position as he slept, his hair changing colors. She pulled out her trunk and started to pack. George watched her from the hallway through the crack in the door. He watched as she placed all of her belongings into her trunk before shrinking the trunk and placing it in her pocket.

Hermione sat on the bed and picked up Teddy, wiping away a few tears that found their way onto her cheeks. Then, she started to talk to Teddy. "I'm not sure what to do, Teddy. I can leave you here with your godfather. He's probably a good dad. I just don't want to leave you. I can't take you with, though. I'm not sure what I'll do, so I can't exactly support you. I guess we could go live in my old house. I just… I know that I can't take you away from all of these wonderful people." She conjured a crib and placed a spell on the small boy so that he wouldn't need anything for the next hour (as Ginny would be up in that amount of time), and she cracked open the window, intending to slide out so that she could apparate away.

Before she could, though, she was stopped when a voice said, "I think that Teddy would be sad if his godmother left. I think you would be, too." Hermione stopped and turned around, looking at George. "He needs a mother. Evidently, Tonks and Remus trusted you enough where they thought that you could fulfill that duty if they were to get hurt. I suppose that if I had kids, I'd pick you, too."

"George, I—"

"Why are you leaving, Hermione? Why don't you know what to do with yourself?"

"What makes you think that I'm leaving?"

"First, I just heard your speech to your godson; second, you're about to climb out a window; third, I know you too well to think that you're alright."

They stared at one another for a long while before Hermione broke into tears, collapsing into George's strong arms. "I _Obliviate_d my parents so that they wouldn't know anything about the Order if the Death Eaters somehow found them. I convinced them that their life dream was to move to Australia. I returned one day to check to make sure that they had made it out alright when I found the dark mark above the house. They were both killed. They're dead, and they don't know me."

George didn't say anything, he just held the girl in his arms. It was odd to see her so broken. It definitely wasn't the strong Hermione that he was used to seeing. His heart hurt to think of the pain that they both felt. Just then, an idea popped into his head. "Hermione, move in with me," he said, surprising himself.

Hermione tilted her head to look up at him. His eyes were as red and puffy as hers. She hadn't even realized that he was crying, too. She berated herself for feeling too much self-pity to recognize the grief that he felt. "What?"

"Come and live with me," George said, again, but with more confidence and assurance than the first time that he had said it. "You don't have anywhere to go, and… I don't want to go home to an empty flat."

"Really?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Really. Teddy can come, too. We can… we can heal together."

Hermione smiled for the first time that day. Her arms moved up around George's neck and she said, "Thank you, George. You don't know how much that means to me."

George lifted his wand and pressed it to her face and then his own, banishing the redness. Then, he stood up and helped Hermione to do the same before picking up Teddy out of his crib and leading Hermione downstairs by the hand.

They reached the kitchen and everyone turned to look at them when they entered the room, not even realizing that either had left. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make. As of today, Hermione and Teddy will be moving in with me."

Everyone looked at them, expecting a further explanation. George shot a silent question to Hermione, who nodded. "I didn't tell you all this, as I didn't want you to worry, but I _Obliviate_d my parents so that they wouldn't know anything about the Order if the Death Eaters somehow found them. I convinced them that their life dream was to move to Australia. I returned one day to check to make sure that they had made it out alright when I found the dark mark above the house. They were both killed." A collective gasp ran throughout the room. "I don't really know what to do with myself, and I don't want to burden you all with staying here—"

"Nonsense, Hermione," Molly said, trying to convince Hermione to stay.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate your kindness, but I think that it's best that I move in with George."

Ginny broke the silence by asking, "Would you like me to help you pack?"

"I've already got it covered, but thank you," Hermione said, grateful that her best girl friend didn't say anything disproving the arrangement. Ginny understood. It was for the best. George needed to grieve over Fred, and Hermione needed to grieve over her parents. She hoped that they would find the support in one another that they could receive from anyone else.

Harry stood up and hugged Hermione, shook hands with George, and kissed his godson on the head. The group waved 'goodbye' to the trio as they floo'd to George's flat.

* * *

"It isn't much," George said, leading Hermione and Teddy up the stairs that connected the store to the flat that was above the shop, "But it's home."

George opened the door to allow Hermione a view of the perfect Fred/George house. The sitting room was large, decorated in blue and yellow. The walls were made of glass, so they could see all of Diagon Alley. The entire street was lit up at night, and it was beautiful. They could see the parties (celebrating the end of the war), and if they were on the balcony, they'd be able to hear them, too. The kitchen was open (it was part of the large room). Hermione smiled, knowing that it probably wasn't used, seeing as the twins came over almost every day to the Burrow for dinner. They walked down the hallway, and Hermione noticed that George walked extremely slowly when passing what she assumed to be the door to Fred's room.

They got to George's room and he said, "I guess that I didn't think this out very well. I don't have any guest bedrooms, so you can sleep in my room until I can get a warrant to expand the flat."

"I can sleep on the couch," Hermione offered.

"I will. Go on in." George was grateful that Hermione hadn't said anything about Fred's room.

"No, really. I can sleep out here. I'll get to look at the city, anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Alright, then. If you change your mind, my bed's open." He went back over by the sofa and helped Hermione to pull out the bottom so that it expanded into a bed. She slipped in, setting Teddy up in a crib next to her. George wished her goodnight and left for his room.

* * *

_"No, no, no!" George shouted, "No! Fred! No!" George was shaking his brother while Percy and Ron were kneeling beside them. Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. Their minds were in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all of their senses must have been lying. A body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school and curses flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads._

George shot up from his bed, sweating and panting. His heart was beating at a million miles per hour, and he could feel the blood rushing around in his ears.

Getting up and wiping the tears away from his face, he decided to get a midnight snack. Eating always helped him and Fred when they were feeling particularly sad.

He walked down the hallway and into the sitting room, surveying Hermione. She was sitting on the sofa, hugging her knees, staring out at the bright lights of the city. Tears dried on her cheeks.

Foregoing the snack, George walked over and took a seat next to the beautiful girl. She didn't turn to look at him before asking, "You had a nightmare, too?"

"How'd you know?" George asked.

"Mine was bad. I'm just glad that I put a silencing charm around Teddy. I wouldn't have wanted to wake him up. I'm surprised that I didn't wake you up."

"No. I was too far in."

"I know what you mean."

After a minute or two of silence, George asked, "What was your nightmare about?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"What?" George asked, in surprise. Hermione sighed and pulled up the sleeve to her shirt, exposing the cruel word that was etched into her arm. "Who did that to you? When did that happen?"

"We were out looking for horcruxes and we were captured by Snatchers. They took us to Malfoy Manor and… Bellatrix had some fun," Hermione said, struggling to relay the story.

George wrapped an arm around the girl and hugged her to him. "We're just broken, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose that we are." The two sat in silence until they fell asleep in each others' arms.


	3. Remembrance

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_I wanted to post another chapter because I have finals starting tomorrow (gross, I know). I hope that you all like it!_

* * *

**Remembrance**

George woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. In his arms, he felt a warm and comfortable weight. Looking down, he saw Hermione asleep on his chest. Her hands were balled in tiny fists on his chest, and her smooth curls were pushed to the side, exposing the soft skin of her neck.

George was content for the first time since the war had started. His heart was still heavy, though. He refused to smile. What was his logic? That no one should smile when there's such a large hole in your heart. He looked over to the sleeping form of Teddy, and imagined a world where everything was alright—a world where Fred was still alive, where they would have a joint wedding, where Teddy's parents would still be alive, as would Hermione's. He imagined a world where it wasn't Teddy by his bedside, but his own child's. He felt sorrow that these things couldn't happen, but it was reality.

He was looking out at the city before him when he felt Hermione start to stir. He looked down as her long lashes fluttered. Her big, toffee-colored orbs flicked up at him, and she gave him a warm smile. "Good morning, George."

"Morning," George answered, not sure how she would take them falling asleep together. It wasn't like they were romantically involved or anything, but still…

To his surprise, she snuggled closer to him. Taking this as a good sign, he tightened his hold on her. He only felt comfort in her. Hermione's soft body was pushed up against him, and they were unmoving. Their hearts were numb, and both were desperately fighting to forget what had happened the day before.

They were alerted that Teddy was awake when he started whining, not crying, but making noise and moving around. Hermione reluctantly wriggled out of George's grasp and moved towards Teddy, picking him up from his crib. He started to grab at her chest (it's the instinct of a baby), and she knew that he was hungry. She placed Teddy in George's arms before retrieving milk from the kitchen. She poured some into one of Teddy's bottles and placed a heating charm on it before handing it to George, who gave her a questioning look.

Hermione adjusted Teddy in George's arms, and showed him how to hold the bottle. As Teddy latched on and started to eat, an almost unnoticeable smile game to George's face. Hermione retreated to the kitchen and started to make eggs.

"Ginny said that everyone is going to Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding. Are you going to come?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," George forced himself to say. He didn't want to go back to the place where his twin was killed the day before, but he knew that it had to happen. Hermione prepared breakfast and placed a plate of it on the counter. George stood and brought Teddy to Hermione before digging in.

After a long silence, Hermione asked, "When are you planning on reopening the shop?"

"I haven't had much time to consider it, I guess. I think that it would be smart to wait until after all of the funerals are over."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Hermione said.

"What about you? What do you plan to do?" George asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what to do. I want to go back to school, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't leave you alone. And Teddy—you're right. He needs a mum."

"What about your parents?"

"I'd like to give them a small funeral, and I think I'll sell their house."

"Do you need to meet with those muggle layers, though?"

"Do you mean 'lawyers'?"

"Yeah, those."

"Probably."

"When do you want to do that?"

"After everyone settles down," Hermione answered. George nodded and ate more.

* * *

Hermione and George apparated outside of Hogwarts after dropping Teddy off at Fleur's. As they walked onto the grounds, they couldn't help but think that this wasn't where they attended school. This was a battlefield, not a place that held their memories. This place was destroyed. It wasn't a happy memory. It was broken, just like they were.

As they walked by Black Lake, they watched the squid's tentacles break the surface periodically. Wind was softly blowing the grass back and forth. The sun warmed their faces, but the air was cool enough so that it was the perfect temperature. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and it seemed unfair that it was this nice when you thought of what had just occurred the day prior.

It was quiet and beautiful. Their hands were swinging at their sides, hitting every once in awhile. Trying to get over the sense of complete loneliness, George reached down and intertwined his long, slender fingers in Hermione's soft ones. Hermione didn't say anything, nor did she make any move to pull her fingers out of George's. Rather, she tightened her grip, secretly hating the loneliness, as well.

They walked slowly, admiring the beauty of the forest, and trying to remember better days. George looked down on Hermione as she looked out towards the lake. The sun was shining on her face, highlighting her beautiful features. The breeze was pushing her curls just slightly off of her shoulders, and she looked peaceful and sad.

They reached the castle and let go of each others' hands. Immediately, they walked towards the redheaded family to get to work. Bill, Percy, and Arthur were working on something together. Charlie was physically picking up large chunks of granite, using his amazing strength. George went towards him. He had always felt a connection with his dragon-taming brother.

Ginny and Molly were magically charming the cobblestone back into the smooth surface that it was before the battle, helping to scrub off the bloodstains. Harry was darting back and forth, doing many tasks. Ron was alone, levitating rubble. Hermione went towards him.

As she neared her long-time friend, she noticed that he was trembling. "Ron," she called, softly, placing a hand on his arm. He turned to her and she asked, "Are you alright?"

Not wanting to speak, knowing that he'd break into tears, he just shook his head. Hermione enveloped him into a hug. He managed a single word, "Lavender."

"Is she alright?" Ron shook his head again. "Is she at St. Mungo's?" He nodded. "Why are you here then?"

Ron composed himself and said, "I was there all night—I couldn't sleep. She just looked like she was in so much pain… thank you for stopping Greyback, by the way. She'd be dead if you hadn't."

"Lavender's my friend, too. I wouldn't let him hurt her, you know that."

"I know. Just—thanks," Ron said, hugging his friend tighter. "I'm just really worried about her."

"Did she become a werewolf?"

"No, I think it's just like what happened to Bill. They aren't entirely sure, though."

"So she'll be okay?"

"Eventually, but it's a little worse than Bill's, so they aren't sure if she's going to make it."

"Why are you here? You should be with her!"

"I needed to come and help."

"Ronald Weasley, you have helped out enough in this war. Go and stay with your girlfriend, and give her my love. I'll try to come by and visit later."

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks." His hand moved to his pocket. "And I was planning on making her more than my girlfriend," he said, pulling out a small box. Hermione gasped. "I just wanted to wait until the war was over, and now I want to wait until she's better."

Hermione tackled him with another hug. "I'm so happy for you, Ron."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Now go to your future wife!" Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek, leaving her to levitate rubble by herself.

* * *

It was getting late in the day, and everyone was tired and hungry. The house elves went hard to work to prepare a meal for everyone that had shown up. Before the dinner was served, though, Hermione started to walk off of the property to apparate.

She smiled as she watched the group of people eating, smiling, and laughing, and she wished that she could feel their happiness. She wasn't just sad at the loss of her parents, but at the loss of her friends, and her inability to help them. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt so awful, and she berated herself for feeling so much self-pity when she didn't lose too much.

Yeah, she lost her parents, but she was rarely around them. She felt like she should have been spending her time helping people like George, so that was what she decided to do. Then and there, she got the idea of what she would do. She would help people.

She took one last look at the group before taking the long walk off the grounds. The breeze slowly hit her and she glanced at the lake. How naïve she had been as a first year, just wanting to study and do well to prove to both others and herself that a muggleborn could excel.

_"Good morning, Hermione," Fred said, sitting down next to her._

_ "Morning, Fred. Where's George?" Hermione asked, not even looking up from her book._

_ "I've got a question for you, 'Mione. How can you tell George and I apart without even looking at us? My mum can't even tell us apart."_

_ "I had a question. I asked where George is."_

_ "I'll answer your question if you answer mine."_

_ "Fine. George says 'Morning' with a lower tone of voice, and you two are different people, so I can just feel the difference in your personalities, in your magic."_

_ "Wow. I appreciate that, 'Mione. Most people just look at us like the same person." She looked at him, expectantly, still waiting for an answer to her question. "Fine, we're pranking the Slytherins, and George is adding some last-minute touches."_

_ "That isn't nice, you know. It doesn't matter how positively dreadful they are."_

_ "Who would you rather we prank?"_

_ "I'd rather you didn't prank anyone."_

_ "C'mon, Hermione. There must be someone who has been particularly nasty to you. I can see it in your eyes."_

_ She hesitated as she said, "Your git of a brother."_

_ "I have a lot of those."_

_ "Ronald."_

_ "He is a git, isn't he? Sure, 'Mione. If he gives you any more trouble, just tell us. Now get down to the Great Hall. The Halloween Feast is fantastic, and you don't want to miss it. I'll escort you."_

_ "I think I'm just going to take a trip to the lavatories first. Thank you, though."_

_ "Alright. Be good!"_

_ "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"_

_ "You can say that, but it's not like I'll listen." Fred turned as he saw his twin stroll down the corridor. "Gred! I have another victim!"_

Hermione smiled as she shook herself out of her reverie and wiped a tear that had fallen. Fred and George were nice to her even before Ron and Harry were. She missed Fred a lot. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear George's call.

"Hermione!" George yelled, again, running up to her side. "You aren't trying to run away again, are you? At least get something to eat before flying to the hills."

Hermione smiled, "No, George. I'm actually off to visit Lavender. Care to come? I can make something once we get back to the flat. Better yet, how about I treat you to dinner? For your hospitality."

"How can I say 'no' to such a pretty lady?" George asked, casually throwing an arm around Hermione and allowing her to apparate them to St. Mungo's.


	4. Understanding

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_Sorry that this is so short, but I'm studying (I have my biggest final tomorrow). I'd like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed! It means a lot to me!_

_Remember to vote on the poll on my profile! Right now, HG/Sirius is winning, but HG/Fred is trailing close behind! HG/Regulus is after that, followed by HG/Gideon. Keep voting!_

_Question: Should Harry and Ginny be together? My other pairings for Harry are with a muggle, Daphne (Greengrass), or another character. For Ginny they are Theodore Nott, Draco (Malfoy), or another character. Thoughts?_

* * *

**Understanding**

They were directed into Lavender's room by a Healer. Ron was there, holding Lavender's hand and talking to her. As George and Hermione entered the room, Lavender broke out into a wide smile.

"Hermione!" Lavender yelled, excitedly, throwing her arms out for Hermione to hug her. Hermione obliged. "Thanks for visiting! It's boring just talking to this prat all day," she joked, glancing at Ron.

"Oi!"

"I'm sure it's not _that_ awful if you like Quidditch or… Quidditch," Hermione joked.

"Thanks for your support, Hermione. Good to know I can count on you," Ron added to the antics. He and Lavender both sent a glance at George, as if expecting him to join in, but Hermione knew that he wouldn't. The closest that she saw to him smiling was when he learned how to feed Teddy.

Hermione, sensing an awkward situation, quickly got to the point. "How are you, Lavender? What are the reports?"

"They aren't sure. I suppose that they'll have to wait for the full moon to see if I'm actually a werewolf."

"I'm sure you'll be alright. You weren't actually bitten, were you?"

"No, and it's all thanks to you. Greyback got close, though. I'm just grateful that you stopped him when you could."

"It's no problem."

"I do have one favor to ask of you, though."

"Shoot."

"When you come next time, can you bring Teddy? I haven't gotten the chance to see him yet, but Ron tells me that he's adorable."

"Of course! I'll bring him in tomorrow, if you'd like."

"That'd be lovely, but you don't have to come in tomorrow. Whenever you get the chance is fine."

"No, tomorrow. I have to come in for something, anyways." Ron and George both sent questioning glances to Hermione, but she ignored them both.

* * *

"'ow was ze clean-up?" Fleur asked.

"It was good. We made great progress, actually. There were tons of people there," Hermione said as Fleur lead her to where Teddy was sleeping. "How was he?"

"'e is a very well-be'aved child," Fleur commented, placing the boy in Hermione's arms.

Teddy had woken up and his hair shifted from the blond it was when he was asleep (his natural color) to turquoise. "Were you good, Teddy?" Hermione asked. She turned back to Fleur, "Thanks for watching him."

"Eet is no problem, really," Fleur said, smiling at her young friend. Hermione and Fleur had long since gotten over their differences, and had even become friends. "When do you zink Bill will get 'ome?"

"I'm not sure. It should be any minute. It's getting pretty late. I think—" but Hermione was cut off by the sound of Bill walking through the floo. "I suppose he's here, now."

"'ello, Bill," Fleur said, walking over and kissing her husband.

"Hello, Fleur. Hermione, George, where'd you two run off to?"

"We went to see Lavender at St. Mungo's," George answered.

"Oh, is she feeling any better?"

"They aren't sure about her condition, so she'll be staying for awhile," Hermione answered.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Bill asked.

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I promised to buy George dinner. Thank you for the offer, though."

* * *

"Would you mind stopping at Gringotts first?" Hermione asked.

George shook his head, "Go ahead." Hermione smiled, grabbing George's hand and apparating them right outside of Gringotts. They went in and Hermione got out a few galleons, exchanging about half for muggle currency.

As they left, George turned to Hermione, asking, "Where are we off to?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione said, as she, Teddy, and George headed into the Leaky Cauldron. They didn't stop at the bar or at a table, though. Hermione kept walking.

"Where—" but George stopped talking when Hermione pulled him into the open, giving him a chance to look at the wonderful sights of London. "Whoa," George said in awe, his jaw nearly touching his chest, his eyes wide. "Where are we?"

"This is muggle London. Charing Cross Road, to be exact." She started walking to her favorite restaurant.

* * *

"Ron obviously didn't understand, so I had to explain," Hermione said.

"Of course, Hermione. Would you expect to do anything else than explain to those two idiots which hand is right and which is left?" George asked, sarcastically. Inwardly, George smiled. "I can just imagine you telling him off."

"You bet I did!" Hermione said with such a passionate energy that George nearly laughed.

"What'd you say?"

"Being the sensible person that I am, I explained Cho's feelings and then I may or may not have said that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon." At the look that she got from George, she added, "It's not like it isn't true!"

"No, I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

"Oh, so not only are you smart, but you are also skilled in Legilimency, now?"

Hermione laughed her infectious laugh, and George couldn't help but think how pretty it

was to see her so carefree and happy. He longed for that happiness, but imagined that if he heard her laugh anymore, he would be able to smile, as well. Turning to a more serious topic, George asked, "So why are you going to St. Mungo's tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to stop at the Ministry, also, and I'm not entirely sure if it'll work, so I'm not going to tell you just yet."

"Alright. Well you wanted to go to your house tomorrow, right?"

"Oh! I forgot about that! I should do that, too. Plus I need to meet with the attorneys. That'll take awhile, though, so I should call them and set up an appointment for later this week," Hermione said, thinking aloud.

"Excuse me," the waiter said, walking over to their table, "your bill," he added, placing the slip of paper on the table before walking away. Hermione went to grab it, but George was quicker.

"George!" Hermione reprimanded, "I'm supposed to pay the bill! That was our deal, remember?"

"I know," George said, "But I think it's unfair to make you pay when I had such a nice time."

"C'mon, George. I'm staying at your flat. At least let me buy you dinner." At his unconvinced look, she added, "Please," with a cute puppy-dog look that George would have never imagined could grace Hermione's face.

George laughed and nodded, "Fine." Hermione's face lit up, which forced George to resist the urge to smile. "But just this once."

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat. It was just all so real—he was reliving Fred's death. In his nightmares, however, he had time to process the fact that Fred was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He pushed himself out of bed and slowly crept out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed Hermione's form, once again in the seated position.

As he got closer, he found that she was cradling Teddy, whispering sweet words to him. The closer he got, the more he could hear her voice waver, and the more prominent the tear streaks on her cheeks were.

"Oh, Hermione," George said, getting onto the pullout next to her, putting his arms around the crying witch and pulling her closer, Hermione's godson between them. "What's wrong, love?" he whispered into her ear.

"The nightmares. It was a different one than last night, though. This was Tonks and Remus's deaths. Tonks was such a dear friend—when Ginny and I were bored of all you men and your testosterone at Grimmauld, she could always cheer us up. She'd stay with us and act like a teenager, mainly because she was just like that. She was always just so happy and excited, and she never complained to be hanging out with kids like Ginny and me. I think that she actually liked it. If I had a prefect like her in my schooldays, I think I'd be a lot different."

George felt tears gather at his eyes. He knew that it was pointless, as his tears couldn't bring them back, but he couldn't help it.

Hermione continued, "And then there was Remus. He was always so kind, in school and out. He always had good book suggestions, and he was always there to talk to me. I looked up to him even more than McGonagall or Dumbledore. He was so kind to me, and I always asked myself why bad things had to happen to good people." She took a shaky breath and went on, "He was cursed with werewolfism, but he didn't let it be a part of him. I will always respect him for that. That's why I'm going to the Ministry and St. Mungo's later. In honor of Remus." After a moment of silence, she added, "If Teddy turns out to be half the man his father was, or half the person his mother was, I'll know I did something right."

George felt her tears soaking through his shirt, and he felt a single one of his own tears streak his face. He hated being this vulnerable and seeing Hermione, the epitome of willpower, be this vulnerable. He moved so that he could place a single kiss on her forehead before placing his chin on the top of her head.

"Thanks, George."

"For what, 'Mione?"

"Being here. Caring. Feeling. Understanding. Thank you for being you." George smiled as Hermione said this. Hermione left his grip to place Teddy back in his crib, and George felt empty, if only for that moment. It was as if everything that he'd been feeling about the loss of Fred had come back in that one moment.

When Hermione had resituated herself in his arms, she moved to where her face was in his neck, her breath hot on his skin. George laid back, putting one arm under Hermione and around her back, while the other crossed his own chest to hug Hermione closer to him. Hermione's hands were balled on his chest, and she was asleep within seconds.

George, however, was not so lucky. He sat up for at least another hour, contemplating the reason that he had so much fun at dinner that night, why he felt so connected to the sleeping witch on top of him, why the witch was sleeping so close to him.

It was because she filled the hole in his heart that Fred had left. Maybe not fully, but in the day that he spent with her, he recognized that he felt better at her touch.


	5. Letting Go

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_Here's another chapter! I hope you all like it. Remember to vote on my poll and to review (tell me what you like about my story, what you don't like, etc.)!_

* * *

**Letting Go**

In the morning, George woke up first, despite the fact that he fell asleep after Hermione. He looked down on her, and noticed that it was the second night in a row that he'd fallen asleep with her. His arms were around her small waist, and she was pressed into his side, her legs tangled with his.

George watched her for a moment. He liked how the light looked on her face. It made her honey-colored hair shine. Her face was contented and wrinkle-free, something that it rarely was when she was awake and worrying. He looked down at her cute face and imagined how it would be like if she was that happy all of the time. He wished that she would open her beautiful, toffee-colored eyes so that he could see them, yet he wanted for her to keep them closed, mainly because he thought that she was better when she wasn't stressed, and she was stressed any moment that she was awake.

In that state of mind, an idea came to George's head. He slid out from under her, replacing himself with a pillow and pulling the blanket higher around Hermione's shoulders. He went over to the kitchen and got to work.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a delicious smell. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, just taking a moment to enjoy herself in the comfortable state that she was in. As she looked over to the kitchen, she noticed George making pancakes.

"Morning, 'Mione," George said, smiling over at his flatmate.

"Morning, George. What're you doing?"

"Making pancakes. What did it look like?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you had a new prank pancake idea, and you were just trying to perfect them."

"You never know what I might do," George said, sending a look her way. As Hermione was about to get up, he said, "No! Just stay where you are." He brought the plates of pancakes over, along with little trays that he had conjured, and the two of them ate breakfast in bed.

"What's your plan for today?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever yours is," George answered.

"You really want to spend your day going around to a bunch of really boring offices and such?"

"If you'll agree to come to the Burrow for dinner tonight. Mum invited us over."

"I'd love to," Hermione smiled, taking another bite. She heard Teddy stirring, but before she could get to him, George already had him in his arms.

"You know, this is the most well-behaved baby that I've ever seen," George said, looking down at his flatmate's godson. "I see tons of parents who have babies that just cry and cry, no matter where they are or what they're doing."

"Teddy is special. Many babies have extremely sensitive ears. Being a part werewolf, Teddy's ears are especially sensitive."

"Wouldn't that make him cry more?"

"Yes, but since he also is a Metamorphmagus, he has the ability to switch off the sensitivity."

"All I know is that when I have kids, I'd like them to act like Teddy, here."

"You want kids?"

George smiled, his eyes never leaving Teddy, knowing that if he looked up, Hermione would see the redness of his eyes. "Yeah. Fred and I always imagined starting our families together. We'd raise them side-by-side. We're always side-by-side. In everything."

Hermione, noticing the way that George's voice quivered when he said 'always' and the way that he spoke of Fred in present-tense, pulled George close to her. "He's still here, you know. He probably won't ever leave. Sir Nicholas once told me that wizards can leave an imprint of themselves upon the earth. Someone can only come back as a ghost if they fear death, which I'm sure Fred didn't, but I think that he loved you and this store so much that if he were to leave an imprint, it'd be here. I think that his spirit is here, we just can't see it because Fred was fearless. He was a true Gryffindor, you know. You should be proud of him."

"He died a noble death. Of course I'm proud of him. I'm just mad that he left me alone."

"You aren't alone. I'm here."

* * *

It was a nice house with lots of shrubbery in front of it. They walked up the front steps. Hermione stopped and opened it with her key before proceeding to enter. George followed. As they entered, George saw a home that was the polar opposite of where they were currently living. The walls were beige, the furniture was all wood and natural colors. There were no bright colors in sight. There was a nice, hardwood floor.

Hermione came to a halt as she looked to the sofa in the living room. It was where her parents had been _Obliviate_d. She slowly continued up the stairs. She pushed open the door to her room. It was a light purple color, almost lavender. Hermione's bedspread was white, and her bookshelf was overflowing. On the walls were pictures upon pictures. Some were moving, others weren't.

George examined the pictures, noticing many of the Golden Trio, Ginny and Hermione, Hermione with her dorm mates, many of the Weasley family, and even some of the Order. The one that most shocked George was the one on her desk. It was of the D.A. He hadn't seen the picture in quite awhile, and he noticed things now that he never had before.

First, he noticed the looks that Cho and Ginny were both giving Harry. Michael Corner was sending glances at Ginny. Harry was in the center, of course, and Cho was to his right. Hermione was on his left, being supportive as she always was. Next, he noticed that he and Fred were standing behind Hermione. This would have been normal, except for the fact that he saw the looks that both he and Fred were sending Hermione, and he noticed that Hermione would blush every time they would make a comment. He wondered what the blush was about.

He started to help Hermione pack everything into boxes while Teddy sat on Hermione's bed, entertaining himself by changing his hair into a million different colors. Aided by magic, they finished in only two hours, an amazing feat.

George had packed up the last box, and he noticed that Hermione was gone. He wandered around the house calling out her name. He heard no answer. He found her in the last place he checked.

She was standing in her mother's closet, pawing at the dresses that were hung up there. She didn't give any sign showing that she was aware of George's presence, but she started talking. "My mum would always wear dresses. She would always look so pretty in them. I never liked them much, mainly because I was always hanging around Harry and Ron, and you can't do much with them if you're in a dress. I just always could remember how I admired my mum. She always looked so wonderful, so beautiful. I wanted to be like her when I grew up. I wanted for her to come to my graduation, to congratulate me on getting my own flat, even for her to help me pick out a wedding dress, maybe."

George was frozen. He thought that it might be a good idea to let Hermione get her thoughts out. They did no good just bouncing around in her head.

"I feel ridiculous now, thinking that all of that could be possible, though," Hermione said, her hand flying up to wipe away a tear. "I knew when I entered the war that I might not even make it. I'm not sure why I wanted all of those things, but I did. I wanted to have a normal relationship with my mum. Everyone's lost someone, and I keep moping because I won't have someone to tell me that a dress isn't the right one or that my flat could use some work, but that she's proud of me for getting my own. Most of all, I feel inconsiderate that I've been bothering you about this, considering everything you've lost for the cause."

"You lost a lot more than I did. You gave up a year of school to go off and fight Voldemort. You were tortured. You nearly starved to death. Don't tell me that you didn't lose as much as everyone else," George's voice was growing stronger with every word, but it was still gentle, knowing that Hermione was in a broken state.

Her eyes remained locked on her mum's dresses. "I need to let go," she declared. "I think the reason that I've been so lost in grief is because I never had time to process their deaths until now. I had to keep in inside when we were on-the-run, and the grief has been building. Couple that with letting go of my muggle life completely and the death of so many of my friends… it makes sense, doesn't it?"

George waited a minute before replying, "You should wear those dresses. You'd look beautiful in them, I can tell." She blushed. "You could keep a bit of your muggle life. You'd be just like your mum."

She finally turned to George, one hand still intact with the dresses, "Thank you."

* * *

They heard a knock on the door. George walked over and opened it. "Lee! What're you going here?" he asked as his friend walked in.

"Let's go for a pint. I haven't seen you in forever, mate."

"Well I was going to go to the Ministry with 'Mione—"

"Go ahead, George," Hermione said, coming into the open. "I'll just be gone for a little while. Have fun." Lee's eyes were as wide as Quaffles.

* * *

"Hello, Lavender," Hermione said, walking into the room.

"Teddy, Hermione!" Lavender smiled, opening her arms and sitting up straighter. Hermione placed Teddy into Lavender's arms, where the little Metamorphmagus was cradled.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said, smiling at his long-time friend.

"I told you that you didn't have to come," Lavender said.

"I know, but I had to talk to the healers about something that the Minister told me, today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but enough about me. How are the two of you?"

"Ron won't leave. He's too paranoid."

"I am not paranoid!" interjected the redhead.

"Are too," the blond countered.

"You can't argue with a girl," Hermione added, helping out her friend.

"Why? Why must I make friends with the two most stubborn people on the planet?" asked Ron to no one in particular.

"Just your luck," Hermione said.

"Where's George?" Ron asked.

"Out for a pint with Lee."

"Will the two of you be at dinner tonight?"

"You bet."

* * *

"Granger, huh? What's she doing at your flat?" Lee asked.

"I asked her to move in with me," George admitted, ordering a pint, despite the fact that it was just afternoon.

"Why's that?"

"You can't tell anyone, alright?" Lee nodded and George relayed the story about Hermione's parents.

"Bloody hell!"

"I know. And I didn't want to go home to an empty flat, so—"

"You invited the beautiful witch to live with you."

"Yes."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that she's bloody gorgeous?" Lee stopped talking when George punched him in the shoulder.

"How's Angie?"  
"A disaster. She and her brother were really close."

"Send her my love, will you?"

"Of course."

"And how about you?"

"Me? What about you? Fred's gone. You're doing better than I expected you to, but that doesn't mean that I'm not worried what you'll do when it comes around time for his funeral."

"I'm okay, Lee. Thanks. Fred's still with me," George said, smiling at the thought of Hermione's words.

* * *

"'Lo 'Mione," George said, entering their flat.

"Hello, George. How's Lee?"

"Good. Just wanted to check up with me. You know. Fred stuff."

"Yeah."

"How was the Ministry?"

"Kingsley's good."

"And Lavender?"

"Ron won't leave her side."

"Would you expect him to?"

"I suppose not."

"Are you going to tell me why you went to the Ministry and St. Mungo's?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret," Hermione smiled. "Now get ready. We have to leave soon."


	6. Hypocrites

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_In this chapter, I just tried to remember every moment that I smiled while watching Fred's antics throughout the book._

_Remember to vote on my poll! Fred and Sirius are tied for first with 12 votes each!_

_I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed, and I'd like to thank everyone that has read this story-there are a lot of you!_

_This is for Chris, may he always remember his twin._

* * *

**Hypocrites**

"Tuck in!" Molly called. Everyone ran. But before George sat down, he pulled out a chair for Hermione. Taking his place next to her, no one noticed his move except Molly, Ginny, and Charlie.

They all started to eat (or, in the case of the Weasley family, stuff their faces). They brought up futures, gossip, and anything else that might lighten the mood. No matter what, though, no one could get George to smile.

Charlie struck up a good conversation with Hermione about dragons, and George listened intently as Hermione rocked Teddy. George's eyes were fixed on Hermione. Ginny and Molly sent looks towards each other and to George, who was completely oblivious to them, as he was admiring Hermione's mothering skills.

Arthur wasn't noticing how George looked at Hermione, though. He was just noticing the lack of happiness at the table, and figured that it was as good of a time as any to bring up a somber topic.

"George, I think it's time that we plan Fred's funeral," Arthur said, and everyone froze, staring at the eldest Weasley male.

George was unmoving. Hermione was actually pretty sure that he wasn't breathing, either. Then, he spoke. "It will honor Fred. There won't be anyone dressed in black. Fred hated that color. Wear bright colors. He would have wanted that. We'll all be respectful, and I'll speak. I want for him to be buried at Hogwarts, just up by the Black Lake. He loved it there."

When George finished, everyone went back to eating, but no one talked again for the rest of the night.

* * *

It happened again. Every night since the Battle, it was the same routine. George sighed as he stood up, walking out of his room and down the hall. As expected, he had woken up from another nightmare.

He had expected Hermione to be sitting up and waiting for him, but this time she wasn't. He looked down on her and saw her sleeping body completely stiff. She was swatting at the air while tossing and turning. Her face was scrunched up in a grimace.

George sat onto the bed next to her and pulled Hermione to his chest in attempt to get her to stop. He started whispering things into her ear, and he noticed how she visibly relaxed.

Her eyelashes fluttered open, and she looked up to George. Their eyes met, and she put her arms around his neck. "Thanks again, George."

"No problem," he said, laying back. They laid for awhile in each others' arms.

She snuggled closer into his chest and they watched the city. "Fred's funeral is today."

"I know."

"You need sleep."

"I know," George sighed. "I just know that by burying him, I have to accept that he's really, truly gone, and I'm afraid to admit that," George said with a shaky voice.

Hermione sat up and looked at George, cupping his cheek in her hand. He leaned into it, and she noted that it was extremely soft. "It'll take time, George. It's only been a week. You're not even processing it yet, and your brain needs time to take it in."

"But I don't want to take it in, Hermione. I don't want to admit that he's gone."

"I don't either," Hermione admitted. "Fred was always so kind to me."

"Fred held a special place in his heart for you," George said, his eyes downcast.

"He held a bigger place for you—the biggest. I am completely sure about it. Just know and remember what we talked about—he's always here, even if you don't feel like he is."

"I can feel him. He's smiling," George said, his eyes watering.

"Yes he is," Hermione said, "and I didn't know Fred as well as you did, so I can't speak for him, but I have a pretty good feeling that he'd want you to smile, too."

* * *

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, stepping into the room. George's mouth was wide open. Hermione wore a beautiful, peach (almost pink) dress. The dress had a bustier bodice, where it led to the thin material that fell just above Hermione's knees in the front and just above her ankles in the back. Her hair was in looser curls that it usually was, and her smile lit up her face.

"Gorgeous," George said, regaining his voice. Hermione blushed at him, and he thought that the pink of her cheeks worked well with the dress.

"Found it in my mum's closet. I never thought that she'd wear something like this." Hermione looked back up to George, who snapped himself out of shock.

"How about me?" George asked. She opened her mouth, but he cut her off before she could answer. "Dashing, as ever, I'm aware." She smiled and was glad that he could joke around, but wished that his smile would accompany him.

Hermione moved over, picking up his tie, and wrapping it around his neck, tying it. George looked down on her as she did so, and couldn't help but imagine her doing it daily. She stopped and looked up at him, noticing that he had been staring at her. They were both quiet for a moment, just looking at each other. George then grabbed Hermione's upper arms and pulled her closer, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes. Then, she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm here for you, just remember that," Hermione said into George's chest.

"I know. And I appreciate it, Hermione. No one else gets it," George replied into her hair.

"I think that they are just caught up in how quickly everything's happened."

"It's not that. You've always understood."

* * *

There was a slight breeze that pushed along the grounds from the lake. The water rippled slightly. The leaves rustled. It was a beautiful scene, Fred's coffin next to his twin as George gave his brother's eulogy.

Everyone present wore beautiful colors—no black or grey. Hermione looked beautiful. She was off to the side, cradling baby Teddy in his yellow blanket. George wore a magenta shirt that reminded everyone of the robes that the boys would wear at WWW. The Weasleys all had on their favorite colors, and it brought a tone of happiness to the funeral, as if it were a celebration of an achievement rather than a funeral. In a way, it was.

"Fred was my brother, my best friend, my twin, my business partner. He was a true mastermind, a partner-in-crime, and a prankster-in-chief. He was always there for a good laugh, and I know that there's a reason for that. Fred was the one that always got into the most trouble, basically meaning that he got me into trouble. Mum, it was all Fred's fault—all of those detentions in 2nd year were his fault. I can now say this because he's deceased, and I've got the ability to blame all of my past faults on him.

"I've known Fred longer than anyone else. Heck—we were conceived together. I think that's a pretty long time. In all of those years, never once was Fred sad for longer than two hours, and I think the only reason that he was sad that long was because Hermione and mum were hard at work, confiscating all of our products.

"Fred was always better than me at coming up with ideas for new products. They were all brilliant, and I'd love to make them with him. We'd have fun just sitting around for hours, experimenting and testing. The products, themselves, were difficult, mainly because they were so mischievous and unpredictable.

"Mischievousness was one of Fred's stronger suits. He always had it. He was good at thinking up stupid things to do that we'd later call 'funny'. By the age of 7, not only had we transfigured Ickle Ronniekins's teddy bear into a spider, but we'd also almost made an Unbreakable Vow with him. I swear that these were all Fred's ideas, mum. I had nothing to do with it.

"Fred had the talent where he could find the best in someone. I think that's why we were so good at making friends. Fred would make them feel great and… I'd be there, too. It was a good system. I think that the only person that Fred couldn't find good in was Umbridge, but I'm pretty sure that everyone would agree with me that finding goodness in Umbridge is a near impossible thing to do.

"I've left Fred's side a total of two times in my life. The first time, I lost my ear. The second time, I lost Fred. Leaving him was the stupidest thing that I've ever done. I don't know what made it sound like a good idea, but I was needed on one side of the hall, and he was needed on the other. It was a mistake. I'll remember it every day.

"I think—I know that if Fred was here, and I've got a good feeling that he is, he'd be saying that there isn't enough smiles in this room, so everyone take this moment to not sit in silence, but truly honor Fred's memory by smiling and having fun. Thank you," George said, stepping away from the podium while everyone clapped and smiled, but Hermione noticed that George was being hypocritical—he wasn't smiling.


	7. To Properly Grieve

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_Sorry that I didn't update earlier-my internet connection was awful all day today._

_Please remember to review-they brighten my day (even the reviews that say what a terrible story I'm writing, mainly because I can improve)!_

_In my Chinese class the other day, our entire class broke out into a discussion about Hogwarts, mainly what it would be like if we went there. Everyone agreed that I'd be a Slytherin (if you knew me, you'd understand). My friend Sam asked what house she'd be in, and I said that she'd be a Hufflepuff. Sam likes HP, but she doesn't know the story very well, so she asked what the qualities of a Hufflepuff are. My friend Kara answered, "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." My other friend, Aryon, turned around and asked, "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"_

_If you understand that reference, PM me. I'd like to congragulate you on your awesomeness._

_To Sam, for eternally being a good finder._

* * *

**To Properly Grieve**

Hermione, George, and Teddy arrived home. Hermione placed Teddy in his crib and started to pull out the couch when George said, "You know, you should just come to my bed." Her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "I mean, I haven't gotten a chance to head to the Ministry and apply for a warrant yet, and it'll take awhile for the grant to get through. Meanwhile, if we're just doing this same thing every night, then I imagine we could just skip the whole part where I have to walk _all the way_ down the hall," he said, as if it were some large chore.

Hermione smiled, "Sure."

"Why don't you get ready for bed?" George suggested. Hermione pulled pajamas out of her trunk and went into the bathroom to change. When she returned, her trunk and Teddy were gone.

Hermione crept down the hall and slowly opened George's door. George was putting Teddy in a crib next to the bed. The bed was king-sized with a gold comforter. The walls were red with gold paint specks on it. Two of the walls of the room were just like the living room with glass walls.

Hermione noticed nothing about his room, though. Her eyes were fixed on George's bare chest. He looked up, just noticing that Hermione had entered, and smiled at her, motioning that she come towards the bed.

He climbed in and held the covers for her. She closed the door and went for the bed, feeling cold. George pulled Hermione close into his arms and sighed, feeling content.

They laid in silence before Hermione asked, "You haven't been smiling."

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't smile like you used to. Before the battle, you and Fred would crack jokes and your smiles would be huge. Now, you don't smile at all. Ever. I miss it."

"You miss my smile?"

"Yes, I do," she said, looking up at him. She hesitated before saying, "I think that it's best if you go through Fred's things. It might help you… it will sink in, and you can properly grieve."

"Properly grieve?"

"What we've been doing these past few days—that isn't grieving. That's not deep to the core. When I went through all of the stuff at my parents' house, I properly grieved, and I felt better after."

There was a long silence, and Hermione though that George was mad at her for suggesting the idea. "I think that it's a really good idea," George said.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No, I think it's something that I need to do on my own," George replied with a low voice.

* * *

Hermione woke up, noticing that it was the first night since the battle that she didn't wake up. Feeling a new energy, she hopped out of bed and started her day.

When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed George getting up and asked, "What do you think?" She was wearing a beige pencil skirt, crème shirt, and a nice jacket that matched her skirt. Her hair was pulled into a bun.

George stalked over to her and stood inches away. He reached around her and pulled out the hairband, letting her silky hair fall around her shoulders. She stared at George in shock as he ruffled her locks and looked at her, lovingly.

"There. Perfect," he said as Hermione blushed. "Where are you going?"

"Ministry. I'm taking Teddy to the hospital. He's going to spend the day with Lavender and Ron. Do you need anything?"

"No, I think that I'm going to prep the store for re-opening."

"Good idea," Hermione said, slipping out of the room, desperate to get away from his perfect body that was clad in only sleep pants.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kingsley asked.

"As always, Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, I think that we're past formalities. Just call me 'Kingsley'."

"Thank you, Kingsley," Hermione said, smiling as she entered the room. Inside was a conference table full of the heads of all departments. Kingsley took his seat as Hermione started. "I would like to discuss the topic of werewolves."

* * *

George watched as Hermione and Teddy exited the flat from the fireplace. His eyes remained fixed on the spot where Hermione had previously stood for a few minutes as he decided what to do.

It was the day. It was the day to go through Fred's things. Hermione was right—it would help him properly grieve.

To properly start the day, George whipped up some quick breakfast before getting dressed and prepping himself.

He walked down the hall and stood in front of Fred's door. It seemed as if hours had passed, but it was mere seconds. George's hand hovered near the knob. He finally pulled himself together and opened the door. Fred's bedroom was the exact same as George's, except it was flipped (being on the opposite side of the hall).

George looked around at the pictures on the walls. There were lots of the two of them; some with their friends Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Lee; many with their family; and even one with Hermione.

Curious as ever, George neared the picture of Fred, himself, and Hermione. He remembered that Christmas—it was the first one where Hermione got a Weasley sweater. It was Christmas tradition for Fred and George to switch their letters. That particular year had an odd twist.

_They were all celebrating not only Christmas, but Arthur's return from St. Mungo's. Hermione sat between Fred and George, smiling and laughing while Molly tried to figure out which gift went to whom, not wanting to mix up her sons. She finally sighed and gave up, shoving the wrapped sweaters towards them. They ripped them open and smiled, laughing about the letters._

_ Hermione smiled politely as she saw everyone putting on their sweaters. That was when Molly approached her. "Here you are, dear," Molly said, handing her a gift._

_ "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have to—"_

_ "Nonsense! You're family! Go on, then. What are you waiting for? Open it!"_

_ Hermione, instead of tearing up the paper like everyone else, slowly opened it by moving the tape away from the places it was attached. They all tried not to laugh at the fact that it was a perfectly Hermione thing to do._

_ As she opened it, she gasped, loving the color. "It's wonderful, Mrs. Weasley! Thank you!" She ran over and hugged the woman before holding up the lavender sweater to her chest._

_ "Mum, Hermione can't wear that," Fred said, shocking them all._

_ Hermione looked hurt and the rest of the family had wide open mouths. Deciding that Hermione might hurt his twin (plus, he hated seeing Hermione sad), he decided to explain. "There's no 'H' on it."_

_ Hermione's face broke out into a grin. George ran over and slid the sweater with the large 'G' on it over her head before giving hers to Fred and putting on Fred's. Ginny ran to get the camera._

_ "Thanks, guys. You always know how to brighten the mood," Hermione said, smiling up at them._

Looking at it, George noticed the way that Fred looked down at Hermione as she smiled. They all looked so happy, so content. George laughed at the way the lavender sweater looked on his body just two years prior. It was too short and the sleeves came just past his elbows.

He remembered the day. It was so happy, but it was so long ago. It was before the war had truly broken out. It was back in the days where he and Fred would prank Umbridge as often as possible, back when Hermione would scold them for testing on 1st years and try and confiscate their products, back when everything was easier, back when Fred was alive.

George had picked up the frame while looking at it, but he put it back down. He surveyed the rest of the room and decided the best place to start was the closet. It was probably full (their method of cleaning was shoving things into their closets and under their beds).

He opened the doors and was immediately attacked by a pile of clothes. He ended up cleaning every article and folded them up, placing them in boxes. He found a scrapbook at the back of the closet.

When their family first got to see the shop, Ginny had brought scrapbooks that she'd made for both Fred and himself. They each got their own. George's was in one of his drawers (though he hadn't gone through it since the day he got it), and he was curious, seeing as he'd never actually gone through Fred's.

Surprisingly, it wasn't an exact duplicate. Most pictures were different, but it was (essentially) the same as his own in the way that it detailed their lives.

In the early years, there were pictures of Fred and himself with their godfathers/namesakes, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Looking at their uncles now, George noticed that Gideon and Fabian were almost identical to him and Fred.

He looked at the pictures of a pregnant Lily Potter (nee Evans) playing with Charlie, and wondered how well his parents knew the Potters. They were in the Order together, but he wasn't sure of their relationship.

There were pictures of the day that Ron was born. Fred and George would look down at their baby brother with smirks. Even at such a young age, they were mischievous.

When Ginny was born, they were extremely protective over their sister. There were many pictures detailing the fact that they wouldn't let their baby sister be touched by any other male but themselves.

There was a picture of their family on the day that Voldemort was killed for the first time. It was Halloween and everyone seemed joyous, but Molly was faking a smile. Deeply, she was sad for the loss of Lily and James.

The years that they grew up were fun ones, and there were pictures of when they learned to fly, their first Quidditch game, and many birthdays. Joint birthdays.

There was a picture of them on Platform 9 ¾ on their first day of school, and many pictures of them with Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Lee in the years afterwards.

There were pictures of the Yule Ball, some of the Quidditch World Cup, and the shop.

The best ones were the simple ones, though. Little snippets of their lives. Such as the picture of Fred and Hermione in the common room, or the Christmas they spent with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

He never realized what good of friends Hermione and Fred were until he looked through the pictures. He wished that he'd payed more attention. He wished that he and Hermione were better friends throughout school, mainly because he realized what a wonderful person she was during her time at his flat. He wondered what would have been different if he had payed more attention.

George came to the last page, and there was a picture of himself and Fred on the opening day of 3W. They looked so happy with their arms thrown around each other, both of them smiling and laughing.

He missed it. He missed Fred so much that it hurt. He felt a terrible pain in his chest, and recognized the pain as his heart aching.

He felt the tears streaming down his face. _How can I live without him? He's my life? He took part of me when he died! How can I do this without him? We're partners in this business. I can't do this without his help—I can't think up all of these things when I've got such a large hole in my heart_, he thought. Trying to cheer himself up, he thought, _But I've got Hermione. She can help me. She has helped me. I can do this. I'm strong. I—I can't do it._

Feeling his internal battle, he let his subconscious take over.

* * *

"George? Are you home?" Hermione called, stepping into the flat. Hearing no response, she shrugged and decided to get some dinner together.

She was about to start when she realized that it would be a good idea to change out of her nice clothes. She walked down the hallway and noticed that Fred's door was slightly open.

Curious as ever, Hermione poked her head in. She looked around and noticed that it was covered in boxes. There was an open scrapbook on the bed.

Hermione smiled, glad that George had decided to properly grieve. She walked down to George's room. She grabbed some comfortable clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

She opened the door and screamed.


	8. Disaster

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_I was going to update earlier this week, but the cliffhanger (I didn't even realize it was a cliffhanger until I posted it) got a strong reaction, so I decided to be mean and keep you in suspense!_

_Currently, I have 2 for Harry/Ginny, and 2 against. What are your thoughts?_

_Vote on my poll - Fred and Sirius are tied!_

_To Maxwell... Don't let the grief overcome you._

* * *

**Disaster**

George was sprawled out on the floor. Potions were spilled all over the countertop and there was a puddle of blood surrounding George's limp body.

Immediately, Hermione collapsed to the ground near George's head, cradling it in her lap. She held tight to his body and apparated him to St. Mungo's.

Hermione looked around, frantically. She heard a calm voice behind her, "Excuse me, Miss, but I can take him."

Hermione turned around to see a familiar face. "Katie! Thank Merlin! Help me, I just came home and George—"

"Let's levitate him into a room," Katie said, cutting off Hermione. Katie Bell was a good friend of both Hermione and George (being a year older than the former and a year younger than the latter). Katie had long, black hair and pretty, blue eyes. Hermione was surprised to see her friend working as a Healer.

Hermione did as she was told, and Katie called for more Healers. Extremely nervous, Hermione held George's hand.

"What happened, Hermione?" Katie asked.

"I came home and it seemed like he wasn't there. I went into the bathroom to change and I found him on the ground in a puddle of blood, and there were potions all over the place."

"Hmmm. What was George doing today?"

"I think that he was cleaning out Fred's room."

"Would you mind if you took me back to your flat and showed me the potions?" Katie asked. Hermione looked over at George and Katie added, "He'll be in good hands."

"Alright," Hermione agreed.

* * *

"This is bizarre. These potions—I think that he mixed them."

"But you can't mix potions like these. They're highly toxic."

"George of all people would know that. He's great at potions."

"Do you think… do you think that he did it on purpose?" Hermione asked.

"You think?" Katie wondered.

"Maybe, I mean, he's probably extremely sad from going through Fred's stuff, and I—oh, no." She ran to Fred's room. Inside was the scrapbook, unmoved. The page was covered with tearstains. "He did this on purpose," Hermione declared. "I did this to him."

Katie moved over to comfort her friend by putting an arm around her shoulder. "How could you have?"

"I told him that he should go through Fred's possessions. It was too soon." Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek and saw it as it joined George's on Fred's scrapbook.

"There's nothing you could have done. Whether he went through everything today or next month, it was going to happen. Fred's his twin. He's going to feel despair. It's not your fault."

* * *

When Hermione and Katie got back to the hospital, George was awake. "George!" Hermione yelled, jumping towards him and pulling him into a hug. "You scared me half to death!" she sobbed, her tears wetting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered sincerely, tugging her closer. He realized that it was a stupid thing to do. He had Hermione to help heal him.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"What did you do?"

"I thought… I just had the mindset that I couldn't live without Fred. I mixed the potions and drank them, knowing that it would end it. I guess I passed out and fell, hitting my head. I'm just lucky you found me in time."

"George, it's going to be different without Fred—you know that. It's going to be hard, but I'm confident that you can do it. I'll help you. I'm here for you."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," George whispered.

"I know, George, I know," Hermione said, holding George as she felt a single teardrop on her neck. "Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"No. Don't tell anybody. I don't want everyone to know."

"They'll have to find out sometime."

"Just not now. I'm feeling better with just you knowing."

* * *

George and Hermione sat at St. Mungo's, both in George's hospital bed. Hermione had refused to leave, so George offered to let her sleep with him, just like they would at home. She was still in her blood-stained blouse and skirt. Her shoes and jacket were by the chair next to them, and Hermione was cuddled up against George's side.

"I've got some good news," Hermione said.

"Alright," George looked down on her.

"So today I met with the heads of all of the departments of the Ministry."

"Why's that?"

"I brought up some good points on the topic of werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes. With Lavender possibly being a full werewolf, I thought of an idea. I did some research and I linked those things together with stuff that I've learned about werewolves from Bill and Remus."

"Okay?"

"I'm going to start working on a cure. My ideas have been approved by the Ministry and St. Mungo's."

"Wow! That's fantastic, Hermione," George said, hugging her. Her stomach growled. "Someone's hungry."

"I didn't eat—I was too busy worrying about you!"

"Now I feel bad."

"You should!" Hermione joked.

George pressed a button with his wand and Katie showed up. "Katie, would you mind getting Hermione and myself something to eat?"

"Of course!"

"And I expect you to join us!" George shouted as she left.

* * *

George was released from the hospital the next day. He was supposed to be under strict supervision at all times, but that was the night of the full moon, meaning that Hermione was going to go to Lavender's.

"How about Lee? If he comes over, you can just say that it's a sleepover, and you won't leave his sight, meaning that you'll be safe." Hermione suggested.

"What if I just come with you? I'd like to make sure that Lavender is okay," George said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Get ready."

* * *

"How are you doing, Lavender?" Hermione asked, hugging her friend.

"I'm scared. Nervous," Lavender replied. "Where's Teddy?"

"Harry begged to let him stay. He needs to see his godson, so I figured that Teddy would be okay as long as the rest of the Weasleys don't get a hold of him," Hermione answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron with an accusing look.

"Think about it, mate," George answered.

"Oh," Ron said, looking downcast. Hermione and Lavender laughed.

"Are you ready?" George asked.

"As ready as I can be," Lavender said. They sat in silence for a moment before Lavender started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's going to hurt," Lavender cried.

Ron jumped into action. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her to his chest. "We don't even know if you're a full werewolf. It's going to be alright."

"What if I am?"

"What if you are a werewolf? Nothing will change, other than you, once a month. Everything will stay the same."

"You won't leave?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I'd be a werewolf—a gross, slobbery wolf."

"Once a month. Do you really think that I'd leave you just because you changed into something else every once in awhile?"

"But—"

"No, Lavender. You have to listen to me," Ron said, cupping Lavender's face in his hands and forcing her to look up at him. Her pretty eyes were glossy with unshed tears. "You aren't just some passing phase. I won't just leave you because of one small detail. I love you, and I will forever." He let go of her face and grabbed her hands, getting down onto one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Will you be mine? For better or for worse? For werewolf or for witch?"

"Forever," Lavender said, finally letting the tears fall. Ron hopped up and kissed her. He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her to his chest, again.

Hermione was full-out sobbing. Normally, she wasn't one to cry in these types of things, but she had shed many tears in the past week, all for sad occurrences. It was beautiful to see her best friend pour out his eternal love to her previous dorm mate.

George held Hermione while she cried. He winked at his brother in approval. Ron had really grown up, and it was pleasing to see that Ron could be so comfortable with Lavender. Whenever he saw a crying witch, he usually ran the other direction. It was nice to see that he could comfort her in a way that no one else could. He truly had matured.

Hermione wiped away her tears and ran to her friends, throwing her arms around them. "Congratulations!"

When Hermione and Lavender had composed themselves, Hermione bound Lavender's clothes to her body so that if she were to turn, she wouldn't be naked.

Lavender hugged Ron, Hermione, and to his surprise, George before she entered the space that she would turn in.

* * *

They sat for awhile before anything happened. Lavender started to move, as if uncomfortable. Her eyes began to flicker between blue and amber. Her face started to contort into a mask of discomfort.

She collapsed to the ground. Ron hopped up, immediately, prepared to enter, but George stopped him. Hermione quickly wrote down all developments. They could hear the sound of her bones breaking, all while the sounds of her screams pierced their ears. Lavender's limbs started to elongate and her face shape started to shift.

The wolf stood up. She was tall with blond fur and amber eyes. Lavender's wolf reminded Hermione and Ron of Moony. Lavender's fur was more of a strawberry blond than a sandy blond, and her body was more feminine, but they were both werewolves.

Lavender threw herself at the magical shield that was between them. She smelled Ron. She felt like she needed to be near him. It hurt the both of them to be apart.

George comforted his brother while Ron cried (something very rare). Hermione scribbled down notes while promising Ron that she'd try her hardest to help. In the meanwhile, she'd make Wolfsbane (something that they couldn't make for Lavender for her first transformation).

All that could be heard after that was the sound of Lavender's howl and Ron's cries.


	9. Explanations

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

___I was watching The Mindy Project the other day and I am 100% sure that it is easily one of my top favorite shows. Why? Here's a sample (I'm paraphrasing) - Dr Reed: *telling Mindy how to pick a one-night stand* The key is picking someone that you find attractive, but you don't respect. Mindy: **Draco Malfoy**._

_Fred passed Sirius! Just know that the poll on my profile will close when this story is finished._

_This chapter is dedicated to **PeetaIsMine** for the review on not only this story, but And All Was Well, seeing as I thought that no one liked it, and I was assured that it was, indeed, good._

* * *

**Explanations**

Hermione and George went home in the morning. Hermione floo'd Harry and explained what had happened the night before (Lavender's transformation) and told him that she and George were up all night and would appreciate if he could keep Teddy for another week. Harry understood and was glad to.

The flat mates fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. They woke up later in the day.

"George, can you make some food?" Hermione asked, still half-asleep.

"What type of food, Hermione?" George asked, equally as tired. "I can make 2 things."

"Really?"

"I've had mum and house elves! I never had to learn!" At the glare that Hermione sent him, he added, "You ate stuff house elves have made, too! It wasn't just me."

"Fine. Up."

"What?"

"I'm going to teach you how to cook."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Fine," George said, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor with a 'thud'.

"Up, lazy bones!"

* * *

"What're we making?" George asked.

"Cake."

"Very healthy," George commented.

"Who ever said that we were going to be healthy? We deserve cake, plus I want some chocolate."

"You and Remus. I never understood the obsession with chocolate."

"It's chocolate!"

"Gee, thanks for clearing that up," George said, sarcastically.

"Let's get started. We're doing this the muggle way," Hermione said, surveying their ingredients. She started stirring ingredients in a bowl, and told George to do the same.

They were going along just fine until a load of flour hit Hermione straight in the face.

"What in Godric's name was that for?" Hermione fumed.

"For fun," George said, cheekily, showing a hint of a smile.

Overjoyed at the fact that George was near smiling, yet still mad that he had attacked her with flour, put on a bright smile and walked over to hug George, who was now trying to escape. "Oh no, you don't!" Hermione screeched, throwing an egg at his head.

"Nice aim, Granger!" George laughed as it hit him smack dab between his eyes. She tried to tackle him and landed in his arms. They slid across the hardwood floor right into some cupboards and a glass of vegetable oil was knocked over because of the vibration. It poured all over their heads as they laughed.

"I will get you for this, George Weasley!" Hermione announced, popping herself out of George's arms. She ran for the sugar and he grabbed her hips, trying to restrain her. She kept reaching when they heard the floo go off.

They stopped when they noticed Harry, completely frozen in the position that they were in—George with his arms around Hermione's waist, Hermione's fingers just a small space away from the sugar.

"I can come back another time," Harry said, trying to hold back his laughter.

George released Hermione. "It's fine." He was about to step closer to take Teddy when Hermione chucked the sugar at his head. "You little—"

Hermione squealed and ran towards Harry, snatching up Teddy. "I've got a baby! You can't get me!"

"Sleep with one eye open!" George joked, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

_Wow_, Harry thought, _she's almost gotten him to smile…_

"Thanks, Harry. Give the crazy witch the baby. What a great godfather you are," George said with a hint of sarcasm.

And he's joking again, Harry thought. The small thought made him smile. When Hermione and George first decided to move in together, he thought that it was peculiar, and he was skeptical. Now, he saw that it was good for both of them. The Hermione Granger he knew wouldn't get caught in a food fight with George Weasley. She had opened up within a week of living with George.

* * *

George watched as Hermione cradled Teddy. "Do you want kids?" he asked from the doorway.

She looked up with wide eyes, not noticing that he had been standing there. "I suppose I never thought much about it," she answered. "No one ever held a fancy for me, and then there was the war, and I wasn't sure if I'd make it. Why do you ask?"

"You're really good with Teddy. A compulsive mother. What about now?"

"What about now?"

"Do you want kids now that everything is over?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I've got Teddy now, so I don't feel the need to have them right now. Besides, I'm only 18. I've still got some time to decide. I need to find a father, anyways, and that'll take some time."

"Why do you say that?"

"I need someone who is kind, smart, and funny. It's hard finding someone decent who actually can tolerate me and even enjoy my company."

"Well," George said, walking closer, "_I'm_ nice, intelligent, and hilarious. I'm perfectly decent and we live together, so I can say that I both tolerate you and enjoy your company. I think I'm everything you're looking for, Granger." By this time, George was standing in front of Hermione. He grabbed her hands and stared into his eyes.

And she laughed. "You're also quite full of yourself." He looked put out, but she didn't notice. "Besides, I'm not really your type, am I?" she asked, walking over to grab a bottle for Teddy.

"What would that type be?"

"Long, leggy, preferably blond."

"I think you're mistaken," George said.

"Hmm? What is your type then?"

"Well, she definitely has to be able to put up with me. I mean, I've got all of these crazy pranks and stuff, so she has to be stubborn and all."

"Okay, what else?"

"She has to be intelligent. Being a genius," Hermione laughed as he said this, "I need someone to be able to carry on a conversation, which is why I need someone smart—my future wife will have a personality and mind like no one else."

"Alright."

"And she has to be pretty. Who would expect anything less?"

Hermione tried to hold back a laugh as she said, "You basically described Luna."

George sputtered, "What?!"

"She's just as crazy as you, she's a Ravenclaw, and she's pretty."

"No, no, no, no, no," George said, emphasizing each word.

Hermione laughed at his completely serious face and assured him, "I'm actually thinking of setting Luna up with someone else."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise," Hermione said, sending a mischievous grin towards her flatmate.

"You're lucky that you've got Teddy."

"And why's that?"

"If you didn't, we'd be having a repeat of when we tried to bake that cake."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Hermione ran over and opened it. "Lee? I wasn't aware that you were coming over. In, then!" she said in a very Molly-like voice. Lee chucked at the thought of comparing Hermione and Molly.

"Lee!" George said, walking over to bro-hug his friend.

"Hey, mate," Lee said.

"I'll just take Teddy over to the Burrow, then," Hermione said, trying to excuse herself.

"Actually, Hermione, I'd like if you could stay for this," George said. Hermione smiled at him and nodded as she pulled out the plates and waited for dinner to be done.

Lee and George took a seat. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," George said, watching the floo. A few seconds later, Charlie popped out.

"Hello, George. Good evening, Hermione," Charlie said, hugging them both. "Lee! Long time no see, eh?"

"Definitely," Lee smiled. The three boys took their places as Hermione placed steaming hot plates in front of them and took a seat.

They made small conversation, all while Hermione eyed George suspiciously. _What does he want to tell them?_ she asked herself.

George broke Hermione out of her thoughts by clearing his throat. She, Lee, and Charlie looked up, expectantly. "I asked you here because I want to discuss an incident with you. The other day while Hermione was at the Ministry, I went through Fred's things. It was good for me to properly grieve over his loss, but then I went through his scrapbook and realized that it never would be right—life. It's cruel and unfair. Fred will never get to have kids, be the godfather to mine, raise his family along with mine. We can't have a double wedding, we can't make products together, we can't do anything together anymore. I decided that it was too much for me to handle, the thought of living without Fred. I thought… I still think that I can't do it.

"I mixed a bunch of potions and drank them. I nearly died, had Hermione not taken me to St. Mungo's before I could hurt myself too severely. Hermione's not supposed to be able to leave me alone, but she's got work and I feel bad following her around like a lost puppy all day, and I trust the two of you," he said to Charlie and Lee. "I was wondering if you can help. I realize that it was a stupid idea to try and end it, but it seemed like a good one. When I'm feeling sad again, I might think it's a good idea. I don't want to do it, though. Hermione's helped me a lot, but I need your help, too."

Lee and Charlie stared at George in shock. Hermione was also surprised that he admitted it, but smiled inwardly at the fact that he understood that it wasn't a good path.

Finally, Charlie spoke up, "Are you planning on telling everyone else?"

"No," George answered. "The war just ended and I don't want to burden everyone else with even more bad news."

"I understand." Charlie turned to Hermione, "If you are ever just extremely annoyed with this prick, just floo me."

"Or me," Lee chimed in. To George, he asked, "Do you need any help with the shop?"

"I was actually going to ask if you'd like a job."

"I'd love one."

"You'll help me with invention and production."

"Really?"

"Yep, so start thinking!"

"When are you opening the shop?"

"I was thinking next week."

"Sounds good."

Hermione smiled at her two friends. A thought popped into her head and she turned to Charlie. "Would you like to join us for dinner another time?"

"Thanks, Hermione. I feel left out," Lee complained.

"You can bring Angelina if you'd like," Hermione said.

"That would be great," Charlie smiled warmly.

"Are you planning on returning to Romania?" George asked.

"No. I'm thinking about entering the Ministry, but I'm not entirely sure. With everything that has been going on here, I don't think it's a good idea to head back. I sent in my resignation yesterday."

"That's a big step," Hermione commented.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed.

"If you need help moving in, I'll come over," George said.

"If you need a place to stay, my flat has room," Lee offered.

"I might take you up on that offer, Lee. Living with mum will be a nightmare," Charlie complained as they all laughed.


	10. Darkness

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! Life's been crazy - birthdays, Valentine's, parties, etc._

_In the poll, currently, Hermione/Fred is beating Hermione/Sirius by one point, while all other ships have 11 votes or under. Go vote! Also, if you vote Hermione or Ginny/Other, please tell me who that other is! I want to know!_

_If you ever have any ideas, please tell me! I love to hear both feedback from you and suggestions. I've got the storyline, but if there's anything you want to happen, I'll gladly add it (unless it's really crazy)._

_I dedicate this chapter to my brother, Jack, who is the light to my darkness. I love you, kid._

* * *

**Darkness**

Black was the color that surrounded them. Black, black, black. There was one head of bright pink in the mix. Teddy's head was the color of bubblegum.

It was funny how it worked out. No one instructed for him to morph his hair into the pink shade, nor did anyone show him something pink to entice him. If anything, they were surprised his hair didn't turn black.

No, Teddy's hair was bright pink. It symbolized his mother, who didn't look at all like herself.

Nymphadora Tonks lay in her casket, looking like anyone but Tonks. Her hair was long and black. Her skin wasn't as lively as it normally was, but Hermione supposed that she lost her cheeriness in death. The look on Tonks's face had never been present when the witch was alive. Currently, she held the look of indifference. Tonks would never willingly have that facial expression.

Remus, on the other hand, looked more content than usual. As if he knew that he lived a full life and was ready to go. As if he knew that James, Sirius, and Lily were waiting for him with open arms. He was ready. His blond hair was combed perfectly (as per usual), and he looked more peaceful than he ever had when alive.

George wondered what was happening wherever they were. He wondered if Fred was there, too. He was probably making pranks with the Marauders. How much Fred was envied in that moment…

Hermione, dressed in a black lace dress, carried Teddy, who was wrapped in a grey blanket, towards his parents.

Teddy frowned. Hermione smiled at how intuitive he was. Teddy looked at his mum and then to Hermione, as if he knew that something was wrong. When she brought him over to see his dad, she watched as he tried to get out of her arms and into his father's.

Hermione, along with the others attending, tried to hold back a sob, seeing the small boy recognize the father that he had for a mere month.

They all took their seats as the ceremony began. After awhile, Harry went up to give a speech.

"Remus was one of the greatest men that I ever knew. He was my Defense Professor in 3rd year, and I learned more that year than any other. He and I would stay up late many nights just talking about my parents. He, unlike many others, never held back with the stories. It was too bad that he didn't notice how much Tonks loved him until later on.

"Tonks was one of a kind—anyone who knew her could tell you that. She was funny, energetic, and she pulled the absolute best out of Remus. She was always smiling, unless you called her 'Nymphadora'.

"Now, this world has lost two of its best and brightest. We're left without that extra smile that Tonks would bring, left without the random fact that you'd hear from Remus. Teddy is left without parents, and I ask all of you, in memory and honor of two greats, to help take care of his son, so that he may know even an ounce of love that his parents would give him.

"I ask that you all help down here, as Remus and Tonks will be watching from above. I ask that we remember the best of the Lupins, and we teach Teddy the things that his parents held dearest. Finally, I ask that you always remember the Lupins.

"They died as heroes, abandoning the one that they loved most. They left Teddy for our benefit. They'll never see the wonderful, young man that Teddy will grow up into. They'll never get to see him off to Hogwarts, get him his first wand, and they'll never be able to love him.

"Keep the Lupin family in the dearest place of your heart, and never let go of the fond memories you've spent with them. Remember Remus's love of books, Tonks's pink hair, and most of all, remember their love for not only each other, but for everyone around them. Remember that they wouldn't want you to live a single day without expressing your love for someone. Remember the Lupins."

* * *

"I'm off to work. You okay with keeping Teddy for today?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Go save the world!"

Hermione laughed, "See you later." She floo'd out of the flat and to a new division of St. Mungo's. She went into her office and prepped.

A few minutes later, Lavender entered. "Morning, 'Mione," she said, smiling.

"Lavender—right on time! Take a seat. I'm going to ask you a few questions."

The blond sat before saying to her ex-dorm mate, "Thanks, Hermione. Thanks for helping when no one else will."

"I think that other people will, but they're still in the aftereffects of the war. They're in shock. Plus there's the fact that many people won't tread in uncharted territories. That's what makes a great man or woman, whether they be wizard or muggle. You have to do the unknown."

"That's why we love you, 'Mione. You aren't afraid to do things like this. You aren't afraid to jump up and say 'this isn't right'. I've always admired you for that."

"As much as I appreciate that, I must say that it is I that admires you. You've kept so strong throughout this whole experience."

"I must accredit Ron for this one, because as much of a pain in the arse that he is, he's my pain in the arse."

"Speaking of pains, where and when do you feel pain?"

"Leading up to the full moon, I feel soreness just about all over my body. I get really bad headaches—almost like a migraine. After the full moon, I just feel tired and achy, but I'm not in pain." As Lavender spoke, Hermione wrote down everything her friend said before continuing with the next question.

* * *

George, Teddy, and Lee were standing at the entrance of WWW as they watched the first round of customers enter. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was again open for business. Teddy liked the gadgets that whirred around the large store, and he giggled when he saw anything changing colors or lighting up, his hair morphing to match what he saw. George took him away from that section of the store, for the main purpose of reassuring himself. You never knew if or when the small boy would get stuck in a certain color.

George buzzed around the shop while holding Teddy, feeling giddy. He had been so down since Fred had passed that he had forgotten the sheer joy of helping people prank others. It was a sad day, as the shop was finally open, and Fred wasn't there to celebrate, but George knew that Hermione was right. Fred was there in spirit and in heart.

Lee, Verity, and Audrey were ringing up purchases like crazy, as per usual, and it seemed that they were happy to be back, also. The customers were also relieved, as it seemed that they all believed that George would refuse to go back into business after Fred's passing.

Many female customers approached George, asking questions about Teddy and himself. Apparently, having a kid attracted females. George stored that information in the back of his mind, and made note to ask Hermione about keeping Teddy more often.

George's thoughts traveled back to Hermione. Over the past few weeks, he had gotten very used to her. So used to her, in fact, that he no longer minded that all of her clothes were sorted by type of clothing and then placed in color order, nor did he mind the way that she brushed each tooth for exactly 27 seconds, or even the way that she would only drink milk with ice cubes, or that she only drank orange juice on Sunday. In fact, he liked all of her little quirks, and it had come to the point where he started picking up on her habits.

It wasn't just him picking up on her habits, though—she picked up on some of his. She often walked around the house in only one of George's old Quidditch jerseys (something George did not mind, as it gave him a chance to see her long legs), she would now eat on the couch (something she was uncomfortable doing until recently), and she even would drink with him, on occasion. Well, only on nights when Harry had Teddy, but it was a start.

Deep in his thoughts as many girls fawned over him, George barely registered the fact that Hermione had entered the store. When he saw her, his face lit up, and he left the girls, immediately, not even giving them a passing glance. He walked right up to Hermione, who had a large grin on her face. George realized how much he liked to see her smile. He bent over and gave her a hug, one where Teddy was squeezed in the middle. Not that the toddler minded. In actuality, he quite liked it. So much so that he tugged both Hermione and George closer. They let him. Not that they had a choice, seeing as Teddy had werewolf strength.

George liked the feeling. He definitely didn't mind it. His mind actually went into a trance, where he imagined that this was his own future family.

And that was when he become conscious of the small detail that would alter his life.

In the midst of war, in the midst of sorrow, in the midst of darkness, he fancied Hermione Granger.


	11. Sudden

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy. I'd love to hear your feedback, so be sure to review!_

_Sirius and Fred are now tied, as are Regulus and Gideon! Vote, vote, vote!_

_To my closest friends, who all know how suddenly things happen in our lives._

* * *

**Sudden**

The world was light. It was a joyous yet confusing feeling as George stared blankly at Hermione. Hermione looked into George's eyes that held some indistinguishable emotion. As she tried to decipher what emotion it was, George's revelation was causing him to thing odd things.

"George, are you alright?" Hermione asked, taking Teddy into her arms and shifting him into a comfortable position as she placed a hand on his muscular arm.

Her soft touch pulled him partially out of the trance. Now, he was somewhat aware of his surroundings. He, however, was still unable to speak, as his mind had jumped into a state of shock. He just turned around and walked to the back of the store, up many staircases until he had found his flat. Still shocked, he was unaware of the fact that he had let himself into his room.

Sitting on the bed, George's mind cleared. _What am I thinking? _he thought._ Hermione? I don't fancy Hermione… yet I do. How did this happen? I guess it happened sometime when I was cuddling with her nice body and crying into her hair. Maybe it was seeing her so good with Teddy. Was it when she comforted me? Or when she woke me up those many nights from nightmares? What about seeing her so vulnerable…more defenseless than anyone has seen her, all while she was trusting me? What will she say when she finds out?_

George shook his head,_ she can't find out. I won't let her. This is just a passing phase. I haven't gone for a lot of birds lately. Maybe I just miss a woman's touch_.

His mind disagreed, though. _I don't miss a woman's touch. I have Hermione's, and it is, I will admit, the most wonderful feeling that I've ever had. Bloody hell, I fancy Hermione._

There was a knock at the door. "George, may I come in?" asked Hermione's sweet voice.

George started panicking. What if she finds out? She won't find out. It is Hermione Granger, of course she'll find out! What'll she say? Will she want to move out? I can't let that happen—I don't trust anyone as much as I do her.

"George, please open up," Hermione's voice pleaded, seeping through the locked door, "I'm worried. I shouldn't be worried, should I?" George flicked his wand at the door, opening it. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking over and sitting on the bed, wrapping her small arms around George.

"Nothing. I just realized something."

"A good something or a bad something?" Hermione asked, leaning against the bed frame, George's head resting on her chest while she stroked his hair and enjoyed his grip on her waist.

"A good something, I guess. I'm not entirely sure."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I realized something, and it's good, in a sense, but in another way, I'm not sure if it's real or if I'm just mistaking feelings for other ones."

Instead of pointing out that what he just said made no sense or asking him what he realized, Hermione just nodded and hugged George closer, which was something that he loved about her. She wouldn't pry. She knew that if he wanted to tell her, he would.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, George said, "You could have just used your wand."

"Hmm?" Hermione asked.

"The door. You could have just used 'Alohomora'."

Hermione blushed, "Sometimes I forget that I'm in this world."

"Do you regret coming here?"

"To live with you?"

"To the Wizarding World."

"Sometimes, I suppose, I used to. Not anymore. I've seen too much to go back. There were times when I wondered why I ever came into such a strange world and times I thought—I knew that it was easier not to be here, but I was put here for a reason, so I stayed."

"Why did you want to leave?"

"Silly little things."

"Like what?"

"Your brother," she said, very blatantly.

George let out a laugh, "And why's that?"

"He's a downright prat."

"You're just now realizing this?"

Hermione punched his shoulder. "No, but he's said and done some things in the past that made me wonder why I came, especially when I knew nothing about this place. I'd go to your home and be enthralled with the magic, and Ron would just criticize me about looking so amazed. He was never the same way with Harry, and I never understood it."

"One, it's because Harry is Starkid Potter, and two, I'm surprised you didn't say 'Malfoy'."

Hermione snorted. "He's what kept me here."

"What?"

"I wanted to prove to that arrogant toerag that a 'Mudblood' could whip his pureblooded arse, no offense to your heritage."

"None taken, and I must say that I'm very impressed with your abilities. I like you more and more everyday."

"Hush," Hermione said, blushing.

"Where's Teddy?"

"You didn't see Lavender come in with me?"

"Nope."

"Well I gave Teddy to her."

"How did your testing go today?"

"Very well, thank you. I think I have an idea to help, but I'm going to have to conduct a few more tests and read up a bit more on the subject."

"So you'll be swamped with work tonight?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Want to go to dinner? It'll be a celebration for your tests starting and for the store re-opening."

"I'd love to."

* * *

As they were about to leave for dinner, Hermione immediately remembered that she had to pick up some muggle items from the store. "George, would you mind terribly if we stopped at the store before going out?"

"No, it's okay. I have a question, though. If I didn't want to go would—"

"Yes, we'd still be stopping."

George laughed as he stood, "Alright then." They left the flat, apparating to London. George carried Teddy as they walked down the street to the nearest shop.

As they entered the store, Teddy immediately returned to Hermione's arms as George was looking around the store in awe. Hermione just smiled at her friend.

"George, stay close," she said, feeling as if she were speaking to a child. In a way, she was.

They walked towards a section that held a bunch of black sticks and white rectangles. George had no idea what they were, but Hermione grabbed some and placed them in the basket that George held.

A woman came around the corner and bumped into Hermione by accident. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking ahead of me," she apologized in a sweet voice. She took a look at Teddy and cooed, "Isn't he just the most precious thing, Phil?" Her husband, Phil, smiled and nodded. Continuing on, the nice woman asked, "How old is he?"

"Almost three months," George said.

"He looks just like you," the woman said. It was true. Teddy's hair had melted into the red of George's hair, and his face mirrored George's own. "But he has your eyes, dear," she said to Hermione. That was also true. "He's just adorable!" she squealed.

"Your son is a handsome young lad," Phil said.

Before Hermione could say something about how Teddy wasn't her son or how she and George weren't together (and George could tell that she was about to), George said, "Thank you. We're very proud of him. Do the two of you have any kids?"

"Yes, but they're off in college. Probably no older than the both of you," the woman said. She stuck out her hand, "I'm Marcia."

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione said, balancing Teddy as she shook the woman's hand.

"Why don't I take him, love?" George asked. Hermione smiled up at her 'husband' as he took 'their son' away from her.

"Phil Lexum," said Marcia's husband, introducing himself. The couple was older, maybe in their 50s. Hermione and George both immediately liked them. So much so that George made a bold move.

"We're going out to dinner. Would you like to join us?" he asked.

The couple was shocked—that much was evident. Then again, who wouldn't be if a strange man with one ear asked them to join himself with his wife and 3 month old son to dinner when they just met not 2 minutes prior?

George was just odd like that.

The couple agreed, which made Hermione feel a bit better about the situation. It was already terribly awkward, and then George went off and asked them to dinner. It was so unpredictable that it was predictable, with the Weasley Twin. Hermione wasn't upset. She happened to like the couple. It was just that she had to pretend that she was George's wife.

Not that there was anything wrong with George. Really, it would be easy, seeing as they were already great friends, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be gauche.

_What if George gets all weird afterwards? I mean, me—his wife? He was the one who started it, anyways. Besides, why do I care?_ Hermione asked herself. _We're just friends. It doesn't mean anything. George's type is tall, athletic, and beautiful. Why am I even thinking about this? Oh, yeah. It's because I over-analyze everything. That's right._

* * *

They bought the supplies and left the store with the other couple, heading down to a family restaurant that they had never been to before, but that Marcia and Phil said was wonderful.

It turned out that Marcia and Phil were doctors. Phil was a physician and Marcia was a gynecologist. They had a son who had just graduated law school and a daughter that was attending the university.

"What about you two? What do you do?" asked Marcia.

"George is an entrepreneur—he dropped out of high school and started a business with his twin brother. Currently, it's one of the most successful businesses in all of England," Hermione gushed.

"I'm sure your parents liked that you were dating a high-school drop-out," Phil commented, with a smile.

"Oh, they loved it, I assure you," George laughed. "Their bright daughter, Hermione Granger—top of her class, with the class clown, the prankster, the drop-out."

"A forbidden love, almost," Marcia said, sighing at the romantic thought.

"Hold on a minute—did you say 'Granger'?" Phil asked.

"Yes, why?" George asked.

"Why, dear—we were good friends of your parents!" Phil said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Right shame that they moved away. To Australia, correct?" Marcia asked. Hermione nodded, unable to speak. "They were wonderful people. And are you still living here?" Hermione nodded, again. "And where have you been? Last I heard, you had been shipped off to some prestigious boarding school in Scotland."

"Hermione was at the top of her class at our school. She's now working as a doctor, trying to find a cure for a rare disease," George said. "We live just outside of London."

"That is good work!" Marcia exclaimed. "I'm sure Jean and Robert are proud. I'm just upset that they didn't tell us that their daughter was getting married or that she had a child!"

"It was all rather sudden," Hermione said, causing George to laugh.

"I suppose that it was," he said, sharing their joke. Of course it was sudden. It had all happened within the past hour. He found out that he fancied her less than 5 hours prior.

* * *

"I'm glad we talked to them," Hermione said, placing Teddy in his crib for the night.

"Me, too."

"Really, George. I'm glad that you invited them to dinner. They told me so many things about my parents. I'm surprised that I didn't remember them at first. I mean, Terrence and Alyssa always played at my house when I was younger. I haven't seen them since before Hogwarts, though."

"It's been awhile since you've been under muggle influence," George said, hopping into bed and creating a throne of pillows. Hermione got in next to him and placed her head on his shoulder while one of his arms wrapped around her back and her hand rested on his muscled and bare chest.

"I'd like to bring more of that muggle influence back into my life," Hermione said. "I think that it's important for Teddy and for myself. I mean, his maternal grandfather was a muggleborn, as was his paternal grandmother, plus his godmother. Also, his godfather was raised my muggles and had a muggleborn mother. He needs to be accustomed to the culture. Are you alright with that?"

"Just don't tell my dad. He'll want to move in, too."


	12. Change

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I just got back from Universal (Harry Potter World!) and it was AMAZING. I loved everything, and of course I bought as much as I could (I bought wands, and ties, and candy, and so much more)._

_I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, or favorited it, or followed it! It is because of you that I write._

_I need people to send in ideas or thoughts about the story. Most of these stories are based off of fan ideas, while I have the beginning, the end, and a few parts in between already picked out. Please give me ideas!_

* * *

Change

George woke up with Hermione in his arms, like usual. He sighed, looking down at her small body. Maybe it was just a passing phase. Maybe he only felt connected to her through their heartbreak. No matter what it might have been, George knew one thing—that she was special. Deep in his heart, he found that he might like something with her. His brain disagreed, saying that he went for the athletic type, but his heart wanted the heroine that was tugging his body closer.

Hermione, on the other hand, was very grateful to George. She was grateful that he let her in, that he trusted her, and that he was there for her and Teddy when she needed him to be. She was contented, to some extent. She was happy with her living space, she was happy with her roommate, and she was happy with her work. Secretly, she longed to hold someone who would love her. She was a teenager, after all. Every teen wishes for that, at one point or another. Especially with her parents gone, she felt without love. True, she felt love from George and Teddy, but she wanted more.

George looked down at Hermione's face. In sleep, she looked peaceful. He hated when she would have her fits and nightmares—it pained him to see her in such terror. He hated when he had nightmares, himself. He was glad that he had Hermione to help him out of the horrendous dreams.

He reached across his body to place his hand on her soft skin before moving it to her hair. He played with the locks and smiled, knowing how much she hated her hair. If he was perfectly honest, guys didn't care much about their girlfriends' hair. Fred and George always laughed because birds spent so much time fixing their hair when blokes really didn't care what it looked like and because it would just get messed up at the end of the night, anyways (if you know what I mean).

His hand drifted towards the bare skin of her neck. His fingertips moved to her shoulders and then to her arm, and George enjoyed watching the trail of gooseflesh that appeared where his touch had been.

Her pink lips curled up into a smile. What most girls didn't know was that the thing that George (and Fred) payed attention to was their smile. He loved a girl's smile and laugh. It told a lot about them. He hated, especially, when Hermione tried to hide her smile. Her smile was so beautiful (her parents were dentists—who would expect anything less?), and it perfectly complimented her face, highlighting the softness of her hair, eyes, and lips, all while matching her rosy, pink cheeks.

George noticed Teddy begin to stir, so he slid slowly out from under Hermione and snatched up Teddy, all before returning to his place in Hermione's grip. George rocked Teddy for a little while before Teddy noticed Hermione, reaching for her as his hair turned from ginger to honey-colored.

This was their family. That was how George thought of it. He didn't want it to change. It was _their_ family. In that moment, he could imagine their perfect family—Hermione rocking their son, who was identical to himself, all while he chased their daughter (the replica of Hermione) around the living room as Teddy played hide-and-go-seek with their eldest son, who had his mother's hair and father's smile.

To this thought, George smiled. He shook away any thoughts that Hermione wouldn't go for it, just letting himself enjoy the moment. It was a nice thought. He wouldn't mind calling Hermione his wife.

Hermione moved, making herself more comfortable. George looked at the sleeping form that had just shocked him out of his reverie. She wouldn't say 'yes'. He was sure that she wouldn't. He kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stared at one another. Ginny never believed that she would be the one to do this. For years, she built up the idea that she would date, marry, and have kids with Harry Potter. She knew that she would be Mrs. Potter.

She wasn't sure anymore. The war had ended, and she had thought about her future. Did she really love Harry? Truthfully, she didn't. She was in love with the idea of Harry, not Harry. She would never be truly happy with Harry. As much as it pained both herself and The-Boy-Who-Lived-Both-Times, she knew it was for the best.

They hugged one another and Ginny bade Harry farewell. They would forever be friends, but that was it.

Harry smiled as Ginny walked away. He knew that it was for the best, as much as it hurt. Ginny loved The-Boy-Who-Lived, not him. The-Boy-Who-Lived was loved my nearly every witch out there. Harry needed to find someone who loved _him_. As he would soon find out, this would prove to be a challenge.

Ginny walked down Diagon Alley, contemplating her life. She wouldn't return to school. She had already sent in the form allowing her to take her NEWTS early, and she would be taking them within the end of the week. Her parents didn't know.

As for a job, she didn't know what she wanted to do. She hoped that, while walking down these streets, she'd figure it out—that the idea would just come to her. And it did.

That was how Ginny found herself in her brother's shop. Verity and Audrey didn't even question why she headed into the back. They didn't have to. They were very aware of the fact that Ginny couldn't be stopped by someone other than Harry or Hermione, or (at times) George, Charlie, or Voldemort (if it's ever truly possible to stop the fiery redhead).

"George," Ginny called. Her brother whipped around. He was holding two flasks filled with fizzing potions.

"Yes, Ginny dearest?"

"I'm working here, now."

"You are, are you?"

"Yes. I'll start tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. "Floo by later to pick up the robes. Maybe we can have dinner. Bring Harry, why don't you?"

"I don't think Harry can come."

"Why is that?"

"We broke up."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you planning on telling me why?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Will you tell Hermione?"

"Yes."

"She'll tell me, so it's pointless to make me wait."

"Who says she'll tell you?"

"She will."

"Really?"

"Want to bet, Gin?"

* * *

"I think I have an idea," Hermione said. "I need your help on this one."

"Don't I help you with all of your ideas?" Lavender asked. At Hermione's look, she stopped.

"Anyways, I'll need a few samples."

"Which ones?"

Handing Lavender flasks and tubes, she said, "Skin, blood, urine, and hair."

"Why?"

"If I can narrow down what area of the body the werewolf gene affects, I should be able to attack the source, stopping the whole disease."

"Which is why you're the one curing it, and I'm the one giving the urine."

* * *

Hermione was walking to the lab after Lavender left when she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her papers and binders.

"I'm very sorry," he said, kneeling to help Hermione pick up her lost items. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I," Hermione said. When he stood to full height, she thrust her hand forward, "Hermione Granger. I'm sorry, but I can't help but think that you look extremely familiar."

"Theodore Nott. Pleased to meet the Gryffindor Princess in person," he said.

"Oh! Mr. Nott. What are you doing here?"

"First of all, I would appreciate if you'd call me 'Theo.' Second, I am here for work. I am working in law, and there were some legal issues with one of the departments."

"We just graduated! How did you become an attorney so quickly?"

"I didn't. I'm just an intern. There are three of us."

"Interns?"

"Yes. It's interesting work. We all work together well, also."

"Who might they be?"

"Theo," a voice called. "What level is this?"

"He just told us!" said another voice.

"Did you expect me to listen?" the first voice asked, appalled. The two men turned around the corner. Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy, in the flesh.

Hermione was shocked to see the three Slytherins. She heard that they were let off of their sentences to Azkaban. Blaise was never associated with the Death Eaters, Theo fought to help the Order in the Final Battle, and Draco… he never wanted the Death Eater life. Memories saved him.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" she found herself asking.

* * *

_I have decided that Ginny will end up with one of the Slytherins! I have already typed the next chapter, but I left the name spots blank because the Slytherin for Ginny is undecided. Review or PM me to tell me who it should be! Let's see which one wins!_


	13. Unity

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_My devoted readers, I am so very sorry that I have not updated in so long! These past few months have flown by so quickly that I can't keep track of the days. If you're still here and reading, thank you for not losing faith in this story!_

_I dedicate this chapter to Nick. It's a shame we didn't realize before._

* * *

Unity

"Hello, Hermione," George called as he heard the floo go off.

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny echoed.

"Oh, I invited Ginny to dinner, I hope you don't mind," George said, he had been giving Ginny the grand tour.

"I hope you don't mind, George, but I invited a few people," Hermione called, placing her things down on the counter and gesturing for her company to take a seat.

"No, I don't mind. It's not like it's Malfoy or anything—" George stopped abruptly as he stepped into the living area from the hallway.

"Ouch!" shouted Ginny, who had run into George's back as he stopped. "What the hell, George?" Hermione ran over to help Ginny up before hugging her. "Haven't seen you in awhile, 'Mione," she said. Speaking in a lower voice, she added, "Please tell me that your company is attractive and that he has a brother for me."

Hermione laughed loudly before she said, "George, Ginny. I invited Draco, Blaise, and Theo over."

George smiled. "Nice to see you guys. Would you like something to drink?"

The Slytherins stared at the one-eared Gryffindor in shock. Draco spoke up, "You don't hate us?"

"No, why would I?"

"The way that you thought Hermione would never invite me over might be a clue," Draco said.

"Malfoy, I would be surprised if you had agreed to come, which you evidently did. I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione invited you. Believe me, if Hermione invited all of Winzengamot, I wouldn't be surprised. She's just a naturally nice and forgiving person," George laughed.

"That she is," Blaise agreed.

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned her friend, "Are you okay?"

Ginny was completely frozen, her mouth in a perfect 'O'. She nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off of the wizard in front of her. She had seen him around at Hogwarts, but not often, and he'd grown a lot since the last time they saw one another.

Theodore Nott had dark hair that was combed to perfection. It paired nicely with his steel-colored eyes and his pale skin. He stood much taller than she at 6 feet, and he had a nice build. He was, Ginny was sure, the most attractive person that she'd ever seen.

On the other side of things, Theo was experiencing much of the same thing. Before this moment, he had rarely ever seen the youngest Weasley, and even then, she was young, underdeveloped, and Harry Potter's girlfriend. Now, she wasn't Harry's girlfriend anymore (not that Theo knew that), and she was a woman.

"Why don't you all sit down, then?" Hermione suggested, knowing a bit about what was happening between Theo and Ginny. "Help me in the kitchen, won't you, Gin?" The redhead just nodded.

They entered the kitchen area and Ginny whispered, "Where in the bloody wizarding world did you happen to stumble upon the 3 most attractive bachelors in all of England?"

"Work," Hermione answered. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Who says that you want to tell me anything?"

"George sent me a letter earlier saying that you and Harry broke up but you won't tell him why, so I should get you to tell me so that I may inform him as to why he needs to beat up The-Boy-Who-Will-Soon-Be-Dead."

Ginny shook her head, "We aren't the same. I fell in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived when I was 10, not Harry."

Hermione nodded, "That makes sense. So now you want to date Theo?"

"How do you know these things?"

"The same way that you always know who I fancy before I know."

"Oh, yeah. That. Speaking of which, who is it that you fancy? We haven't been around each other in awhile, so I don't know who is a possibility."

"I'm not sure. I've been too busy to think about that."

"You're always too busy, Hermione," Ginny whined.

"Not too busy to set up you and Theo, if you'd like that."

"Maybe."

* * *

"It's been hard, but I had high enough scores, and when you have The-Boy-That-Just-Won't-Die vouching for you, I suppose that they'll let even me in," Draco said.

"I wasn't really involved in the war. My family has been neutral both wars. We just sway with the winner," Blaise said.

"Typical Italian," Draco laughed, "I think it was Theo that had it the worst."

"Yeah. No savior of the world vouched for me. And even though I had high scores, the Ministry really didn't want to look past my name," Theo said.

"How'd you get in, then?" George asked.

"Professor McGonagall told them where I really wanted to be. She told them how I…separated from my parents and the Death Eaters. I am eternally grateful to her."

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who seemed so intrigued by the boy in front of her. George and Hermione exchanged a smile and a nod.

"Blaise," Hermione said, "Would you mind me asking you something about the rights of creatures?"

Blaise laughed, "I wouldn't be talking to Hermione Granger if we didn't discuss creature rights."

George nudged Draco, who stood up willingly. Ginny and Theo didn't even realize that everyone had left the table.

* * *

"I think I'm close, I really am. I just need to target where the disease is coming from. But even if I find the cure, they'll be looked down on."

"I understand you completely, Hermione," Blaise said. "If you weren't helping Lavender, what would you be doing?"

"I'd probably be working with you."

"I thought so. I think we can work out a way for you to work for us after the cure."

"What if I don't find the cure?"

"You will. You're Hermione bleeding Granger."

Hermione laughed, "Thank you, Blaise."

"No problem, love."

* * *

"So you fancy Hermione?" Draco said.

"How could you tell?" George asked.

"The way that your eyes never ventured far from her."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Only to a trained eye, such as my own."

"You sure you aren't into men, Malfoy?"

Draco glared at George, "I think my fiancée wouldn't like you, George."

"She probably wouldn't. How do I get her, though?"

"You don't have a problem with getting girls. All the magazines say that you've had several girlfriends and that girls swoon when you pass."

"Are you sure that you aren't gay?" When he saw the glare that Draco sent, he quickly added, "Just kidding! But in all seriousness, that's true, but those are all small things. I want Hermione for the long run. Besides, she's different from all those blond trollops."

"Oh? You've become attached to her?"

"She's… special to me."

"She's special to all of us, mate. Are you sure you don't just want to shag her?"

"I want to do that, but I'd like to wake up next to her."

"You and the rest of us. Just so that she can wrap those little legs around me again."

"Oi! Don't be drooling over her! What would your fiancée say to that?"

"She'd probably hit me."

"Exactly. So shut up. I mean that I could marry her."

"You love her?"

"Not yet, but I could."

Draco looked at George out of the corner of his eye as he watched Hermione smile with Blaise. He sighed, "Fine. I'll help you, mate."

* * *

Hermione sighed as she climbed into bed, "That was nice."

She slid right into her position in George's arms. "Yeah. It was, surprisingly enough. What were you and Blaise talking about?"  
"Werewolf rights."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What were you and Draco talking about?"

"You know what, I actually like him. He's pretty sharp. I have the rising suspicion that he's gay, but he reminds me of his fiancée every five seconds. I think it's just a cover-up."

"Don't be mean."

"I can't help it! Really, though, he is fun to be around. You mind if he comes over more often?"

"No, I don't mind at all."

* * *

George was asleep as Hermione lay next to him, rocking Teddy in her arms. Teddy was sleeping as soundly as the ginger beside her. She looked down to George and admired how softly the air passed through his lips, and how he looked so content to be where he was.

She remembered the terrible nights before she moved in with him. She could only imagine the pain that he went through while grieving Fred.

Thinking about the unity that she, George, and Teddy shared, she imagined them as their own family. That's what they were like, after all. A family.

Hermione smiled down at Teddy and tried to imagine creating something so…perfect. Teddy's eyes fluttered open for a mere moment, and she saw his eyes turn brown as his hair turned red. He snuggled closer to her breast before closing his eyes again, his hair melting back to the color of sand.

In that brief moment, she imagined that her child would be much like Teddy's little switch. The warm, toffee-colored eyes that Teddy housed for that moment would be present in her own child's eyes. As for the red hair, Hermione could imagine her own child like that.

This was a thought that sparked something in her, that reminded Hermione of the ginger that was so close to her, who was content at her touch. She kept her eyes strictly on Teddy's small face as her own face grew warm. Her cheeks splashed with color. George's arm laid across her stomach, and she could feel how muscular it was. She admired his large hands as his right hand was resting on her left one.

She tried to shake the thought out of her mind. This was George, here. She couldn't have a child with him! There was no way he would go for her, or so she thought.

To suppress several urges that she suddenly felt, she leaned further into him. He responded by wrapping his other arm behind her back and pulling her body against his own. Hermione, thinking that he was just doing this by instinct, thought nothing of it. George, conscious of Hermione, wanted nothing but her. Teddy acted as a barrier between the two, the small boy understanding nothing but the love that he received from them both.

Hermione placed her small and delicate hand on George's face. There was a slight stubble that she decided she liked. It was a bit scratchy, but it reminded her that he was a man. She looked down to his chest, the large pectoral muscles tight as she brushed her hand along them. She moved down to his abdomen, which was in good shape due to Quidditch. Her hand found its way to his muscular arm. She loved his biceps. They were large, but not overly large—just a comfortable strength. His shoulders were broad. Then, she examined his hands.

To Hermione, the most attractive part (oddly enough) about a man were his hands. George's were about two times the size of her own, and hers fit perfectly in his.

Hermione looked back at his face as her fingers intertwined with George's. He looked so peaceful. She could fall in love with him, she realized.

She already had.


	14. Delusional

_**A Place To Belong**_

* * *

_An unexpected bump in George and Hermione's relationship?! Oo I'm so evil. Be ready for it next chapter, unless it's really going to haunt you, because I'll take it out. Or not. Depends on my mood._

_Poll update: According to my poll, Hermione/Fred is in the lead for the next story! If this isn't something you want (or if it is), go vote on the poll because I will be taking it down shortly._

_Dedicated to Noah, my new friend, for he recognizes my greatness (though it's hidden behind pure evil)._

* * *

Delusional

"'Morning, Luna," Ginny said, entering the flat through the floo system, "Morning, Hermione."

"Morning, Ginny," Hermione and Luna called at the same time. Hermione was fixing breakfast as Luna and Ginny took their seats at the bar area. They were all going out for a ladies' day, as they hadn't had much time to see one another in recent times.

"Hermione, where is my favorite shirt?" George called, entering the kitchen in only his boxer shorts. Upon seeing his sister and blond friend, he let out an odd shriek. "Hermione! You have to tell me when guests are coming over!"

"I did. Three times, actually."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"When?"

"Once while you were making dinner, once during dinner, and once when we were getting into bed."

"See, you didn't tell me."

"What?!"

"Two of the three times, I was focused on food. You can't expect me to pay attention when I have food on my mind!"  
"Like a typical Weasley. What about the third time?"

"Hermione, there are 3 things in this world that all Weasley men love," Ginny said.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked.

"Simple," started George. He and Ginny looked at one another and said at the exact same time, "Food, women, and sleep."

"I should've known," Hermione laughed. "Despite, your favorite shirt is hanging on the door of the bedroom, if you care to look, and heads up, company's over."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up," George muttered. Ginny and Luna sent each other a look as George and Hermione light-heartedly bickered.

George left and Ginny couldn't help but notice the smile that remained on Hermione's face. Hermione spoke up, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Ginny smiled a mischievous smile that she and George often shared as she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket. She whipped out her wand and tapped the parchment, watching it as it grew.

"First, we have shopping."

"Ginny, how many things are on that list?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Not many."

"Ginny…"

"Fine. Only 24."

"Twenty-four, Ginny? Are you serious?"

"Yes, we have the correct time allotted. Now, let's get the move on!"

* * *

"Hermione, I have to ask—what is the deal with you and my brother?" Ginny said, blankly, as she turned towards Hermione. The three witches had found themselves in a salon in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"I'm not sure."

"How aren't you sure?"

"I don't know. I feel very attracted to him, at times, but I know that nothing can happen. I mean, he doesn't fancy me, so I shouldn't fancy him. It would be too weird."

"He does fancy you, Hermione," Luna spoke up, "You can tell with all of the jelly-whoppers floating about him."

Ignoring the second half of Luna's bizarre comment, Ginny vowed to find out how her brother felt on the situation. In the meanwhile, she needed Hermione to look her best.

"Gaston!" Ginny called, allowing for the owner of the salon to enter.

"Yes, Ginevra, dearest?" Gaston responded, making sure that his friend's younger sister was well accommodated for.

"We would like the full rounds, please."

"Anything for you, my love," he said, snapping his fingers.

"Full rounds?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, yes. Full rounds," Ginny said with her evil smile.

* * *

After a whole day out, the three witches returned to George's flat, absolutely exhausted. "George, we're home," Hermione called. She, Ginny, and Luna stepped into the main living area and noticed several men around the table.

"Heads up, company's over," George said, sending a wink towards Hermione.

Ginny's eyes were locked with one of the guests as she gravitated towards him, without another word. Luna was looking around the room, muttering things about jelly-whoppers, as she found her way to the couch. George hopped up and moved towards Hermione.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was surprisingly enjoyable, thank you."

"Surprisingly?"

"Yes, your sister had us on a tight schedule, so I thought that we wouldn't have any time to relax, but it turns out that we did."

"That's good. Want me to take any bags to our room?"

"No thank you."

George took a minute to survey Hermione. Something about her had changed. She had a glow about her that wasn't there when she had left. "You know, you look very nice. I'm not sure what Ginny did to you, but you look…happy."

"I am," Hermione smiled. She was glad that George noticed the change about her appearance, even if he couldn't place exactly what it was.

"Your eyes are… wow," George said, not even conscious that he was speaking his mind.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed, lighting up her cheeks in a rosy hue and making herself look even more beautiful.

Over on the other side of the room, Draco nudged Ginny, who was engaged in a very interesting discussion with Theo. A bit annoyed with his intrusion, Ginny responded, "What do you want?"

"Look at those two," Draco nodded towards Hermione and George, ignoring how rude Ginny was being. George was staring at Hermione, evidently in awe at her beauty. Hermione was blushing profusely. "Poor boy's got it bad."

"Oh, she's definitely worse."

"She fancies him?"

"Of course. Him?"

"He is basically in love with her, already."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, I am."

Theo interrupted, "It's a bit disturbing that your minds are so alike." He shut up when he saw the identical look that they sent his way.

"What did you do to her? She looks good, as in better than usual, which is pretty hard to do," Draco said.

"Full rounds," Ginny answered.

"Full rounds?" Draco was shocked.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what 'full rounds' means?" Theo wondered aloud.

"It means that she was basically given everything that she lacks," Draco answered.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Theo said.

"Her energy is boosted magically," Ginny said, "meaning that her magical aura has grown. She is now happier and healthier than ever before."

"To me, she looks no different," Theo said.

"That's because nothing about her changed."

"What?"

"She is the same person, her aura is all hers. Nothing was added to her, it's just that she was stressed and being to the salon calmed her, and made her remember why she is happy, thus causing her aura to seep out. If someone who cares greatly for her looks at her, they will be able to see it," Ginny said.

Theo turned to Draco, "Why can you see it?"

"She's had a special place in my heart since third year," Draco said, knowing that none of them knew what he meant.

They shrugged it off. "Is that why you are glowing?" Theo asked Ginny.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Ginny asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, I did. I notice everything about you," he said a bit sheepishly, his cheeks mysteriously coloring red.

"Meet me at 7, Friday afternoon," Ginny said.

"Where?"

"Here—don't be late," Ginny winked, pressing her lips on Theo's bright red cheek before bouncing up, swaying her hips as she walked to the floo and waved her friends a 'goodnight'.

Draco punched Theo's shoulder, as his eyes were locked on the place where Ginny had just vanished. "Come on, we're going. Astoria wants me home tonight."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Two reasons. First, your only reason to stay just floo'd away, and second, if I can't spend a Saturday night out with my friends, than neither can you."

"Fine," Theo grumbled, hopping up and leaving the flat through the fireplace without another word.

Draco sent a look to Luna, who just returned the look with a dreamy smile. She raised her wand and gave it a little flick. The lights began to dim, ever so slowly, and the city became more and more visible through the glass. The two blonds then left the flat, only giving a final glance to the two roommates, whose eyes were locked on only one another.

"—and it's just booming. Absolutely wonderful. I mean, the shop has never been doing better. My only problem is that Fred always helped me with the ideas. Now that I don't have his help, I feel that the pranks are lacking."

"What about Lee? Doesn't he help?"

"It's not the same. Having two minds that think exactly alike helped out so much, because the inventions were sprouting quickly and the prototypes were made in an instant. Now it takes double the time and double the effort."

Hermione let his words sink in for a moment before saying, "I think you have just lost your inspiration."

"What? No I have not."

"Yes, you have, George. At first, you started out this company with your brother, making pranks to not only get out of Umbridge's class, but because you had a dream. You had the idea of a wonderful joke shop—much better than even Zonko's. Your mother thought you were crazy, I thought you were crazy, basically everyone thought you were crazy except for you and Fred, because you knew that you could do it. You always knew. So you left school, opened the shop, and became extremely successful in a short amount of time. This is the transition into wartime, and your goal was to keep the children of the wizarding world happy, and you succeeded in that. You kept a smile on frightened faces. Now, we've transitioned out of war, and you grieved for Fred. Personally, I believe that you're still grieving for him. And that's okay. But now, you've lost hope in the shop, because you think that without Fred, you can't do anything. Let me tell you something, George Fabian Weasley. Fred is with you. We've talked about this before—you know that he's here. He's trying to help. You just have to let him in. Have faith in your company, and find something to work for. You don't have to know what that thing is right this instant, and when you do figure it out, you don't have to tell me what it is, but always know. Always dream."

George looked down at the witch before him, wondering how he got so lucky to have met her. He was so drawn to her. As she finished speaking, she was breathing heavily. He watched her chest rise and fall.

Subconsciously, George stepped forward. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Their eyes were locked. Their breathing became even heavier. George could smell the vanilla that usually radiated off of her. Their lips were inches apart.

They got closer and closer. George's mind was only thinking of her. Her mind was whirring about how it wasn't right, how he didn't fancy her, how she was just being delusional, how this was all just a dream.

And then Teddy began to whine.

Hermione ducked her head before rushing to care for her young godson. George, frustrated as he was, hit the wall with his hand, not enough to break through, but enough to shake a frame into a lopsided position.

_What was that? He does not fancy me, he just got caught up in the moment. That's all. No use overanalyzing it. Besides, he's way out of my league, anyways. And he's like a brother to me. Why am I even considering this? I'm not. Ugh_, Hermione thought. She was so conflicted and confused, but she pushed her thoughts aside to care for her godson.

In the other room, George asked aloud, "Fred, buddy, why can't you be here? You always helped me with stuff like this."

The flat was quiet, yet a small voice echoed throughout the living area. Hermione could not hear it, and Teddy could not hear it, but George definitely could.

It was a familiar voice, one that he had heard many times before. One that he stopped hearing a while ago.

It was but a faint whisper. George thought he was imagining things. But no matter what he told himself, he was surer than anything that he felt the presence and heard the words.

"I am with you, brother."


End file.
